Purrrfectly Yours
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Miranda crosses a mischievous sprite, who gives her a curse to learn a lesson about seeing with her heart. Andy Sachs cannot not help her.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda hadn't been the same since _she'd_ left.

Looking at her cold coffee sourly.

Thinking of _her_ , meant thinking of Paris.

Of what she did to Nigel last month. Taking away his dream job. She would pay him back someday. Just not today.

Her new _Emily_ was a disaster. Miranda glanced at her _new second assistant._ In every way not like her. Nobody was like Andrea.

Andrea happily saving the world at that _paper._

She was odd to say the least, had no fashion sense or style. Emily the first was edgy in McQueen and Westwood but this new Emily was strange.

Very peculiar.

Had no clue how to work a computer or a switchboard. Her incompetence and stupidity at her diary, made her late for two appointments and one meeting with Irv this afternoon.

Miranda swore she smirked mischievously at her when all of her messages had simply vanished.

Stephen wanted to try separation but still live together, he was back this week from a work trip and hadn't moved out yet, both of them were avoiding each other in her home, which meant staying at work later, Roy would be waiting for her again tonight at midnight, her ex wanted the twins for a month as if she was an unfit mother.

Miranda had to relent to James because she wouldn't have them for Christmas if she didn't. Now this, lukewarm coffee brought to her, her day and now evening in her office was just going perfectly wrong.

Dialling HR herself. Left a message to Helen. These last five choices were terrible. This one especially.

''Emily.''

The new girl got up. She'd been observing Miranda Priestly for a day now. Nothing about her proved she didn't have this coming to her. If only cursing humans who were so blind, it wasn't so much fun to her. The Dragon of Runway had a curse coming like no one else.

That high strung redhead told her all about Miranda's rules and the fetching hot coffee. Smiling bemused, she'd made each steaming cup cold as soon as Miranda drank it.

Etheny enjoyed that immensely, entering Miranda's sleek office.

Miranda cold blue eyes swept over her.

''Your fired. That's all.'' Turning back to her work.

Etheny still stood there, looking at the white haired Editor.

''I said to leave.'' Miranda had a feeling she may have to call security to escort her from her office. Her hand on her phone.

It was late tonight. Miranda was waiting for the Book herself.

''Miranda I'll only ask this once, reconsider your words. I may be a little lenient to what I have to do to you.''

Do to her? Miranda turned back to her, staring at her hard. Nobody spoke to her like that ever. Fingering her necklace in irritation.

Snarling out. ''Excuse me.''

''Your very blind and bitter, Miranda Priestly. I think it's time to learn a lesson. If you can still see with your heart that is. Perhaps you do or perhaps you don't.''

The girl approached, Miranda who was still seated and didn't see her fingers sparkle.

''You have a month and only a month to find someone to love you, truly love you Miranda or stay like this forever.''

Her soft voice echoed around Miranda's office.

'' _Like what._ '' Miranda demanded. Certain her now newly fired assistant had acid or something to hurt her with.

If she struck her, she would have a lawsuit. Miranda's covered her face with her hand. Stephen drunk had hit her once.

Curling a smile that twisted nastily. ''Like this.''

The spark struck her between her eyes.

Miranda's blue eyes blinked open slowly. Something was wrong, very wrong. Felt really strange all over. She felt not like herself.

Extracting and untangling herself from a pile of clothes, moving her head up and out from a black and red silk blouse and woven jacket, a black skirt made only for her lay in a messy heap on her leather chair.

Saw her bra and panties and her red and black Louboutin heels. Why was she naked?

What had that fired assistant done to her?

She was gone.

Exhaling out with relief, Miranda could see she was in her office, her desk was still in front of her, she loved her glass desk and everything was on it, papers and her glasses still placed down on her papers, glancing across it, she saw the framed photo of the twins with her now large blue eyes. Her Bobbseys. Purring at them in the frame.

So she wasn't drugged, just naked.

''What the hell are _you_ doing in here?''

Miranda balked. Matthew who brought the Book to her for the last month, would never work in fashion or publishing again, speaking to her like that. Also seeing her naked and acting so nonchalant about it.

Picked up by the scruff of her neck. Miranda hissed at him to. ''Unhand me.''

Didn't seem to hear her.

Matthew used Miranda's phone. ''Hi I got something in Miranda's office. Come quick.''

Sal in Security stared at it. It stared back at him frostily. ''I guess I can make a call to animal shelter or something.''

Miranda rolled her eyes at him.

Did he just call her an animal? She was Miranda Priestly, she could have him out of a job in two seconds. Taking in his name tag. Sal.

Sal tomorrow morning would be out of work.

What was wrong with everyone? Why didn't either hear her threatening them?

This was how security in Elias Clarke building was run. Chaos. A security slob _moran_ with a beer belly trying to pick her up into his grubby arms as she broke free. She wasn't wearing any clothes.

Rushing back to her desk.

''Maybe get a can of tuna or some milk for her, to coax her with it. I think it's a her.''

Miranda gaped, she was many things frigid, a bitch but definitely a female. How dare he imply. Couldn't he see?

Tuna. Miranda despised seafood.

''My wife's got one, just like her. Their real finicky.'' Sal explained to Matthew, who brought back almond milk from the kitchenette fridge labelled Emily on it, peered at her again. ''Do you think leftover salmon would work.''

''Sure. How did you get all the way up here to Runway?'' Sal asked her.

''By elevator. Idiot.'' Miranda answered him snappily.

Placed in front of her. A dish of almond milk. A takeaway carton of salmon. ''Come on fluffy. Miranda will have our balls if she saw you in her office.''

''Even if you looks like a purebred feline.'' Sal complimented the cat, studying her intently as she made no motion to approach the milk or salmon, his meaty palm stroked her peeking out head. Miranda felt like scratching his eyes out.

Wait he called her a cat. Miranda's eyes widened on her feline reflection in the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at herself, her jaw dropped open.

Miranda wanted this to be a dream, a bad dream, one that she'd wake up from. _Soon._

She never did any form of narcotics or acid to ever imagine this, she voted, she didn't even kill her first husband the night she found him in their bed with his personal assistant when the twins were four years old.

She got even, after he hurt her with infidelity. Miranda threw him out, divorced him the next week and got rid of their bed.

Staring at herself now in silent shock. She was by her reflection, a cat. A fluffy white cat. This wasn't from a full breakdown from work of making Runway the best every single month stress or because of Stephen.

This was from a vengeful assistant who sparkled and disappeared named Etheny.

Went limp from the shock.

Matthew watched Sal carry the _still_ draped in his arms cute white feline away and into the elevator and pressing the lobby button.

Relieved that Miranda must have gone home for the night. Not seeing all her clothes on her chair.

Clearing away the milk and dish on the carpet. Matthew left the Book on the desk for _her_.

Matthew shut her lights off in her office.

Another day ended at the dollhouse of Miranda's universe.

Miranda vowed she'd open her eyes and this was not happening. She'd be at home, on her study sofa with Patricia next to her. Lonely yes but human. Avoiding Stephen, locking her bedroom door like she did each night.

Coming to as Sal held her. It was real. She was a cat.

''What is _that_?''

Sal struggled in holding her as Irv Ravitz's face was puce.

''It's a cat. Sir.'' Sal held her out to show him, the Chairman of Elias Clarke stared at Sal and _it._ Like he'd grown two heads.

Irv's beady eyes narrowed and grimaced. The feline never broke his eye contact on her.

''Get rid of it. We are not a zoo. Wherever it was fumigate.'' Irv glared at it.

Miranda held his gaze even if she was now smaller. Almost hissing at him. Irv Ravitz really got under her skin, trying to oust her last month. Thinking he could do so.

Their meeting this morning was tense. Miranda's budget was halved by that narcissistic pompous chauvinistic, staring at her cleavage…

Sal howled as her claws dug in and scratched him, losing his grip on her as Miranda broke free, scampering out behind two workers going out for quick smoke from that Cigar Aficionado magazine on the 14th floor.

Miranda saw Roy waiting at the curb for her, trying to get his attention. Didn't he know her? She'd only employed him for years driving her everywhere.

Miranda really wanted someone to recognise her. Meowing at him, desperately needing him to just open her door and take her home. Home to her townhouse on East 73rd St.

Where safely there, somehow she could figure this all out. What that assistant had done to her.

Haughtily with tail high in the air, called for him, ''Roy.''

''My door.''

Not heard, she stood on the sidewalk, tried again to get his attention, moving closer and pawing at his door, the tinted car window on his side was open as he sneezed. Wonderful Roy didn't like cats.

Every night Ms Priestly was working late, glancing at his watch, was he going to be waiting all night for _her._

Hearing a ping. Roy read it. _**I do not need you. I am at home. MP**_

Roy was now in a bad mood, now he saw her and yelled at her as he was really allergic to cats.

''Get out of here! Damn fur ball.'' Splashing her with his water bottle, he threw in the garbage can which it and other contents splattered her between sneezing his head off.

Running away as her car and more traffic splashed her. Scared blue eyes saw her driver pull away from the curb fast. Crying out in growing panic. ''Roy come back at once.'' Not heard. He could kiss his holiday bonus goodbye.

No one could hear her. Calling up at pedestrians ankles.

Her paws were sore and exhausted from walking on pavement of Mid-town, the sounds and people everything was bigger and louder.

What was she going to do stuck like this? Squinting she needed her glasses to read the signs, not admitting it, she was lost, Miranda never travelled by foot, _by paw now_ , like names, she was no good at maps or navigating them as she looked at the crosswalk lights across from her, which way, she didn't have her purse or her phone with her. To call Emily.

Reasoning how could she use either if she did have them with her? She couldn't exactly dial 911 to send help for this emergency.

Seeing it, the only thing that might help her.

Rushing after her. Dark chestnut hair and a familiar walk she'd know anywhere.

Hoping Andrea wasn't allergic to felines too.

* * *

''Sachs it's just not catchy enough you gotta grab readers kid.''

John Graham, her Editor hung up on Andy who stared at her phone.

Again one of her stories shot down. It was a good story. One worth being reported. Told again, not what loyal Mirror readers were interested in reading in _The Mirror_ , Andy hated her new job some days.

She didn't miss Runway but she did miss someone at Runway.

That someone who had flawless white hair and a shredding vicious tongue.

Groaning and shoving her phone in her leather bag, slung over her shoulder, it was late, her lanky frame turned to go take the subway home.

Tired, cranky and all she wanted was to go to bed and enjoy a sleeping in Saturday and watch Netflix.

Heard it. A meow. Warm chocolate amber eyes looked down and met blue.

''Hey there.''

It looked pitiful. Shaking and limping. Andy felt it, paw at her leg impatiently, almost irritably. Andy couldn't just leave it there. It looked lost. Meowing at her incessantly, bent down to its level.

Haughtily peered back at her.

It was a beautiful cat. Saw no collar around its neck. A stray. It could get hurt or hit and killed by a car in this city. She really couldn't feed a cat on her salary. It would need to go to the vets. Get shots. Be spayed or neutered.

Andy gave in with a sigh, picking it up gently.

Saw it was a girl.

Through clenched teeth, Andy was a pushover for blue eyes. Stroking its damp fur. ''Okay I'll take you home with me but you have to hide from my Supe.''

Miranda froze. Andrea had never touched her the whole time she worked for her. Her fingers brushed hers once or twice, handed coffee or The Book brought to her upstairs.

Almost speaking coldly knowing Andrea wouldn't understand her like everyone else tonight, tensing into Andrea. ''Don't you dare Andrea.'' Dying on her lips as to her surprise, she began purring out her pleasure at Andy's long fingers stroking her soft ears.

'' This is just for one night only. Got it.''

Why was she talking to a cat now? She was pathetic and lonely. Nate was gone. In Boston. Doug and Lily weren't speaking to her. Her parents weren't either.

Andy swore she'd take it to a shelter first thing tomorrow morning. Her building didn't even allow pets. She was not keeping it. No. She was not naming it. She was not buying it a collar.

Miranda stared up at Andrea helping her, her fur being brushed by Andy's long fingers.

''Come on. Let's go home.''

Andy thought it was weird, the cat clung to her on the subway like she was terrified of public transport. Rigid against her, in her arms.

Getting off at her stop. Miranda frowned at that revolting smelly journey. It was unhygienic and not safe for Andrea at this hour.

There were perverts and people who'd never heard of deodorant or been acquainted with a bar of soap riding that subway car of steel purgatory.

Pressed to her jacket, Miranda was cuddled against Andrea's chest. ''Don't meow or anything. Not a peep.''

Before Miranda could open her mouth in full protest at being told not to make a sound, she was muffled by Andy who shoved her into her bag and smuggled the cat into her building, walked briskly upstairs to her door, turned her keys and let her into her place.

''Welcome.'' Flicking on a light.

Miranda stared around. It was small. Very small and cramped. Andrea lived here. Saw no sign of him. The fry cook.

Andy watched it explore her apartment. ''What do you think, meets with your approval.''

Miranda snorted to herself and thought, moving from it, immediately would help.

Andy dumped her keys and bag near the door. Thumbing through her mail as she slipped off her shoes. Barefoot.

Shrugging off her jacket, Andy watched her new cat.

''So what should I call you for now, since you're staying just for the night?'' Andy smiled at it. ''Velvet your very soft or Erato or no Snowy.'' Making a disgusted face, Andy missed the pursed lips thinning at Andy's names, Miranda jumped up onto a table, eye to eye with the babbling brunette.

Miranda didn't care for being spoken down to. As a cat or not.

''Your probably hungry, I think I have a can of tuna fish.'' Opening her empty fridge. Miranda sat but craned her neck to look at its contents. Or Lack of. Typical. Surely Andrea ate being that size.

Pouring some tap water into a soup bowl.

''There you go. Andy went to find a can opener. Nate left one somewhere.

Set down in front of her. Andy frowned. A cat who won't touch seafood. Almost looked like she was going to throw up. Turning her nose up at that on the plate.

Miranda stared at it. Turning her head away. Her nose in the air. Why was everyone offering her fish all of a sudden?

Andy smile faded. ''its dinner. I think I'll call you Eirwa.'' Andy's eyes shone. It was Welsh for snow.

''I prefer Miranda. Which derives from Latin, Mirandum meaning to be admired. _Andréa._ I do not like or care for tuna fish or tap water. Pellegrino only. Don't you remember that at least?''

Andy blinked. The cat was talking to her.

It had Miranda's voice. She was not freaking out.

Her blue eyes narrowed on her last assistant. Staring curiously, Andrea could understand and hear her.

 _How?_

''Have I got your tongue Andrea?'' Miranda asked her.

'' Wha- This is not real. This is not possible. You-you can't be talking.'' Andy kept repeating in shock, pointing at her wildly. O-kay she was freaking out.

Flicking her tail. ''Oh I see now, it's not possible. Me talking to you. I suppose I'm just all in your silly little head. Andréa.'' The same ridiculing belittling voice, Andy knew well, waspish as she stared at the cat, shaking her head.

Andy swallowed, breathing hard, was it really Miranda or had she finally gone nuts.

''Carry on in your insanity Andrea.'' Miranda sounded bored as Andrea just stared at her with her jaw dropping open.

''Stop staring at me Andrea it's rude. Close your mouth.'' Miranda ordered.

''Sorry.'' Andy watched the fluffy white cat lick her paws.

''If you're really Miranda, ask me something I'd only know about her?'' Andy demanded of the talking with Miranda's voice feline.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her last assistant. ''Andrea it's me.'' Her tail flicking testily at the brunette.

Cats don't talk, this had to be all in her mind. There was no way it was Miranda. '' Suppose I do believe you're you. Tell me Miranda, why did you call me a disappointment in your reference? Why didn't you blackball me?''

The cat looked startled and pursed her lips just like Miranda would.

That was none of Andrea's business.

''Say or do something so I don't think I've lost my mind here. Nate was right I've been too committed to you when I worked for you.'' Andy said with worried big brown eyes.

Miranda chewed the name Nate. The boyfriend. Hoping he wasn't due home soon. Andrea really needed to calm down.

''Oww.''

Scratched her arm. Her manicured nails were now sharp claws.

Holding her arm to herself, which hurt. ''What did you that for?'' Andy scowled. Grumbling to herself. _''Miranda the kitty likes to scratch.''_

'' To snap out of it Andrea. To feel I'm real.'' Prancing back and forth on her table in a snit.

'' Andrea you fetched coffee for me every day for half a year, interviewed with biggest attitude I've ever met, wore the single most ugliest grandmother skirts and hideous sweaters to my place of work for the first month. All may I inform you were eyesores. Came upstairs in my home, because you're so nosy and impudent to me and did not know your inferior place, when no other assistant would dare to. Ate snacks at your desk. Honey roasted cashews. Yes I saw Andrea. Borrowed company copy paper to no doubt crayon on. Yes I notice everything you did.''

Blue eyes gleaming on Andy who saw it was Miranda.

''It is me and I am this for now.'' Miranda snapped at her icily and swallowed a lump, maybe she really would be stuck like this forever.

She'd never see her Bobbseys again. Never hold them.

Andy saw them. Tears. Miranda was actually crying. Staring open mouthed at the upset feline who was her ex-boss, saw her blue eyes wet. ''Hey umm Miranda.'' Careful of her claws, almost patted her, hesitating. Should she offer her some Kleenex, dab her eyes with a tissue.

''How did you become this, what happened to you Miranda?''

''I was at my office tonight. I fired someone. It was my new assistant. Incompetent as you were. She did this to me.'' Miranda confessed quietly.

''So here I am stuck with you the only person who can communicate with me.'' Sneering at Andrea as if that was the most horrible thing in the world.

''We'll figure out how to fix this. Somehow change you back.'' Andy had no clue how they would do that exactly. Maybe if they found this recently fired assistant.

Miranda blinked up at Andy. ''We?''

Andy nodded to her, getting a whiff of her. ''Yeah we, but first Miranda you need a bath. You reek.''

Scrunching her nose at the smell.

Andy swore Miranda blushed pink if a cat could blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda was really lucky she wasn't allergic to cats.

Nate was. So was Andy's lousy Super/Landlord.

Insulted by Andy saying she smelled, flouncing next to Andy's leg, who could tell she was offended by what she said.

Andy led her inside her small bathroom. It was true, she did stink of take out. ''What did you fall in, a deli dumpster?'' Andy wondered.

Bending and pulling off a dried noodle stuck to her fur.

Miranda refused to say or elaborate to Andrea that she was splashed by her own limo driver.

Andy didn't think it was a good idea but Miranda being Miranda wanted a bath. A bubble bath. One that took all her hot water.

Andy turned the faucets off after her tub filled up.

Andy despite being given an icy glare to leave her to her bathe amid bubbles, she had to stay with her because Andy knew that felines don't enjoy water or are known in anyway as keen swimmers, it wasn't like she'd been turned into a goldfish.

Andy also knew she'd worry, Miranda had paws and no thumbs, after using up all of Andy's organic oatmeal shampoo from insisting on two rinses, dried in two of her matching towels and using one hairbrush now full of Miranda's dry and brushed coat which was fluffy and white.

Pushing her paws up to the steamy mirror, Miranda whiskers twitched, looking at herself.

Andy watched her, even as a cat. La Priestly was vain. Andy chewed her lip at how cute Miranda was, like a static cotton ball.

Miranda stared at her new form for a few minutes as if in disbelief.

''Now where am I sleeping Andrea?'' Andy almost burst out laughing at her with her fluffy tail held high and _Mirandish_ expression, catching herself before she did, at blue eyes narrowing on her kind expressive brown.

Staring at Andy, whose clothes were still damp from being splashed by her when Andrea wouldn't leave her to bathe alone.

''Sleeping?'' Andy repeated. She really hadn't thought about that. A box wouldn't do. Not for Miranda.

''Yes the place one rests, Andrea. A bed is what it's called.'' Blue eyes rolling at Andy.

Andy almost offered her bed to Miranda, wait a second this was her home, Miranda was her guest, not her boss anymore and sharing a bed with her and her claws. Andy winced at Miranda retracting them fascinated by that new skill, she saw how late it was. Bathing and brushing Miranda took two hours.

''Miranda I guess, take the couch.'' Moving her jacket off it as Andy patted it, for her to get up on.

 _The couch_. Miranda eyed the couch, her future bed with disdain. Sleep on _that._

It looked like it was acquired from a sidewalk. It could never be confused with her Swedish Hästens bed.

Hopping up on it very gingerly, Miranda looked at Andrea sourly as she sunk into it uncomfortably.

Andy ignored her plight and furniture snobbery, Nate and she bought it at a thrift shop, the week they moved to the city. ''Good night Miranda.''

Andy went to get undressed and go to bed herself. It had been a long night for her, finding a cat and it being her former boss.

Flipping the lights off.

Miranda looked around in the dark, thinking of everything that had happened to her tonight, her being changed into this by that assistant, and extracted from Runway, lost and seeing and going after Andrea. What if she hadn't seen Andrea, she could have been hurt or taken to an animal shelter.

Andy saw Miranda's blue eyes in the dark, she came back to check on her, deciding cats might need pillows especially being Miranda. Recalling how Miranda neck tensed at her desk, Andy had noticed that many times at Runway.

Rested it behind her.

''Goodnight Andrea. Thank you.'' Softly said this to her.

Andy froze. Miranda had never said that to her face to face. At the benefit that night she'd mouthed it to her over drunk Stephen.

''Your welcome. Sleep well. Miranda.''

Andy stopped at her bedroom door, leaving it open in case Miranda needed something from her. ''You'll be back to you soon Miranda.''

She'd leave the bathroom light on for her.

 _Will she be back to herself soon?_

Miranda watched her leave. Settling into the pillow, hoping this wasn't for forever. Etheny had said that if she couldn't find someone who loves her. Truly loves her she'd be this forever, Miranda mused, other than the twins. Nobody did love her truly.

She was a dragon lady, icy and hard to stay married to, Miranda knew every moniker Page Six and other's called her.

Stephen's words of devoid of affection and frigid and frumpy made her wince.

His parting words to her, still stung her. She'd been stupid to ask if he ever loved her, told savagely _'what is in you to really love Miranda.'_

Miranda jumped down off the couch and moved around the room exploring, staring at the photos of Andy with her friends and one of a curly haired barbate holding her. Miranda swallowed she'd never had anyone look at her like that.

Staring at them until her lids became heavy as she fell asleep.

Andy sunk into her lumpy bed, in disbelief, Miranda Priestly was sleeping on her couch and she's a cat now, and also had a bubble bath and used her towels and hairbrush and even as a cat thought she was an idiot offering her the couch. She'd thanked Andy. Andy laid her head back on her one pillow. Her night was so weird.

Miranda would have to tell her more about this last assistant. Tomorrow morning they'd talk over breakfast and she'd start using her reporter skills to help her.

Not setting her alarm it was Saturday, she was sleeping in.

Andrea usually dreamt of stupid things really or amazing things like winning the lottery, or wielding a Jedi lightsaber or trapped in the Walking Dead and hunting zombies or her favourite but least of all likely to ever happen kissing Miranda, none made any sense and she didn't want them too.

Paws hopped up onto the mattress, Miranda whispered softly. ' _'Andrea.''_

Miranda studied her last assistant who was dead to the world. It was an effort to rouse Andrea to get up, this early morning. Her mouth she pressed to her ear, brushing against Andy's skin. ''Andrea wake up.''

Met with hearty snores.

Miranda tried her waking Cassidy and Caroline approach. ''Its morning. Time to get up.'' Miranda said this softly in a gentle voice Andrea had never heard.

Groggy with her eyes firmly shut, Andy sleepily said. '' Here give me the crossbow, I'll try shooting the zombies.''

Zombies. Miranda scoffed.

Soft furry paws nudged her, no stirring, Andrea just wouldn't wake up. Pushing her head against Andrea's hair.

''Let me try a lightsaber on the hordes.'' Miranda stared at her. _Star Wars really Andrea._

''Andrea up.'' Pushed into Andrea's side again.

Andy registered her voice, still half awake. ' _'Mmmm Miranda,_ yes I'll just give you a kiss and a coffee later. Five more minutes S'okay.''

Miranda blinked at Andrea's words. A kiss.

Miranda's leaned right into Andy's face, nose to nose, resting on her chest on top of the comfy duvet. ''ANDREA SACHS WAKE UP.''

Andy almost jumped out of her bed. She was up. ''Wh-hat.''

Landing on her feet uh paws, as she'd been flung Miranda smirked at Andy, watching the Sachs waking up routine, stumbling up from her bed, sheets tangled, and her hair a mess, her blue eyes went wide at what Andrea was not in.

Miranda said in a scandalised voice. '' Do you always sleep with so little on?''

''Yeah.''

Andy squinted, first saw the time, tell her it was not six in the morning on a Saturday morning. Tell her, her ex-boss stuck as a cat, hadn't woken her up as a furry alarm clock when she didn't need to be up till noon. Groaning it was six am.

Looking around at everything but at Andrea naked. Like the picture of two people who had her same eyes on the dresser or a book Miranda was surprised Andrea had.

''Andrea put some clothes on.'' Said in a waspish and strained tone.

Andy just ignored Miranda's stammering at her state of undress. ''What is it Miranda?'' Andy grumpily demanded, fully awake now.

''Andrea we need to go to Runway and get my purse and phone.''

''Now.'' Andy rubbed her face, giving Miranda a view which was making her snap her head up to Andrea's fascinating ceiling. Water stain marks and all.

Flicking her tail, hissing at the brunette. ''No I want to be like this for weeks. Andrea. Learn how to chase after yarn and mice. Yes now.''

Miranda needed to be in contact with her daughters and have Andy text her staff and explain her month long absence starting now. Nigel would have to step in. Emily also.

Andy slumped to the bathroom to grab a quick shower as Miranda went following after her, turning her back again on the exhibitionist brunette as her tail tickled Andy's ankle.

Andy stared at the mirror, rubbed her yawning face then splashed water on it and began brushing her teeth at six in the damn Saturday morning. Blaming this on all because Miranda being someone who didn't understand or appreciate weekends sleeping in.

Through brushing and rinsing, reasoning this out to the impatient cat.

''Also we need Etheny's file from HR.''

'' How am I going to get inside Runway? I don't have my card, Miranda. I no longer work there since _I_ left you in Paris.''

Way to go Sachs, trying not to bring up Paris to Miranda.

Miranda gave her an icy levelled look, Paris was not a good topic to talk about.

Andy had delivered her security card pass to HR, the week she returned from Paris but not the townhouse key, she'd never returned it. Still had it in her wallet.

How in hell was she supposed to convince security at Elias Clarke to let her up to Runway this morning and also gain entry to HR?

She'd bring donuts. Jelly ones.

''I'll try Miranda. You have to be quiet in my place well I'm out.''

''I have the code. You'll have to take me with you. I am not staying _here in_ this semi habitable hovel''

Andy glared at her. Her apartment wasn't that bad to have felines like her looking their entitled noses down at it.

Hovel. Andy swallowed that word.

Miranda hopped up near the sink, looking up at Andy and not at all liking doing that. ''Andrea do floss and shower we have to go soon, I want to be there in an hour.'' Looking at Miranda telling her to floss. Like hell she was brushing or flossing Miranda's teeth.

With minty fresh breath for Miranda and a shivering teeth chattering shower for Andy, a few snide remarks about her current wardrobe, Andy defended it was fall now, it was a nice sweater, she just had been sent it by her Mom, both were on their way to Runway.

Hidden in her bag, rushing out of her building, Andy shared a buttery croissant with Miranda that she bought on the way, Miranda didn't like bagels and gave a gasp when Andy went to order a chocolate treat for herself, a cappuccino muffin the size of a gooey planet, she said loudly that wasn't breakfast.

She nibbled on her piece of croissant, Miranda kept sniffing her cup of coffee, Andy refused to share or let her have a sip, blue eyes narrowed to cutting slits as Andy had to be firm to Miranda, would not give in, told seriously she'd scold her little kitty tongue, both got on the subway, and nobody looked twice at Andy talking away to her bag.

Just another New Yorker.

Miranda peeked her head up, over Andy's shoulder, seeing Elias Clarke Building as both entered the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy stood in the lobby holding her bag slung on her shoulder with Miranda in it at 8am on this Saturday morning.

The same Saturday morning she should still be in bed, sleeping and planning to catch up on Netflix _._

She had her old security pass card from Runway, Andy never turned it in, when she got back from Paris, she kept it, it was silly really, to hang onto to it but Andy didn't want to return it or Miranda's townhouse key, she just hung onto both for no reason.

Andy was still trying to figure out how to get access up to Human Resources, that would be difficult as an ex-employee, she was a reporter she'd come up with something.

Maybe she'd just lie she was doing a story on Elias Clarke's human resources hiring process. Slumping on an early Saturday morning with no one there.

She should have brought from her Mom's care package she'd sent her last week, a box of Dancing Deer Baking Company holiday cookies to help this crime along she was about to commit.

She'd give them to the guys at security to not notice she was entering Elias Clarke pretending to still work here in the company of a cat who told her to do this, and Ms Whiskers happens to be Miranda who only she can hear and understand. Who she happens to be in love with.

If anyone knew this, Andy would be on a prescription of Paliperidone in a nice quiet mental facility eating checkers wearing her pj's for life.

Perspiring in her 'I did it for the Insta.' t-shirt. What the hell was she doing, attempting to do, for Miranda?

''Andy!'' Andy grimaced at him saying her name.

''Oh Hi Bill.'' Andy almost groaned, why it couldn't be Sal on the security desk, instead of Bill, she had happily avoided Bill like the plague when she had to fetch errands for Miranda almost every hour, Bill was nice _but_.

He was always asking her out for coffee when she worked at Runway and Andy could tell he always wanted to ask her out on a date.

Andy liked Sal better. He was married. Happily.

Sure Sal shared too much to Andy like his wife having her feet scraped but he sympathetically gave her a few tips navigating the city and when she had the flu during her second month, telling her to try Echinacea since Andy's Mom couldn't drive in from Ohio and make her chicken soup and she had a feeling, Miranda would fire her for just a sniffle.

Nate was mad at her that week about Miranda's calls, she had to get better working long days with deli Matzo ball soup and Dayquil and Kleenex.

Sal was great because he wasn't always about to ask her out on a date like Bill.

It wasn't his fault, Bill just didn't know about Andy suddenly discovering she liked girls, only one girl. Miranda.

Clearly Andy's change from heterosexuality liked unattainable and out of her league.

There was only so many excuses she could come up with to the guy. Miranda's fluffy head perked up watching the brunette babble to Bill from security.

''Have you been back to Ohio? I haven't seen you lately, just that toothpick Miss Snobby.'' Bill meant Emily.

''I was starting to miss your smile Andy.'' Miranda stared at this Bill in security, he was flirting with Andrea shamelessly.

Did this go on often? White ears back outraged, watching him, the lust in that man's eyes was rampant.

Andy swallowed hard, she was a horrible liar. Ignoring him admiring her smile. ''Yeah I've been really busy.'' Andy hated lying, Bill was such a nice guy, he still thought she worked here as Miranda's assistant. She was an awful person.

''So Andy you still going out with that cook, Tate?''

Correcting Bill lightly. Andy babbled when she was nervous. ''Nate and I, no we're not together anymore. He's in Boston now.''

Miranda had no choice but to listen to Andrea's private life, she never did this, but being trapped in Andrea's bag prevented her from not eavesdropping on the brunette.

Hearing that Nate the cook, boyfriend was not with Andrea. He left her. Miranda wondered how long ago. When did it happen? Did Nate cheat? On Andrea. Why would he be so stupid?

Andrea was lovely. To Miranda she was sedulous in most everything except walking away from her in Paris and a catch.

Miranda glanced down at Bill's belt. Why men were given one brain and one manhood and only enough blood to run one at a time made Miranda's eyes roll skywards.

Bill smiled at her hopefully. ''Sorry to hear that Andy. Do you drink coffee now?''

Miranda peered at him coldly, and he was still flirting with Andrea. Take Andrea out to coffee that lascivious leering…couldn't Bill see, Andrea wasn't interested in stroking his security badge?

Her mouth pressing together, Bill here was not welcome to drink coffee with Andrea ever.

She was quite sure Andrea wouldn't want or need Bill's coffee.

''Bill I need a security pass for HR, it's a file Miranda needs. You know how she can be.''

Andy stilled, chewing her lip as she heard Miranda hiss only to her. ''Do enlighten me Andrea. How I can be.'' Blue eyes flashing up at her in her leather satchel, Andy swallowed with a gulp.

Andy knew that look.

''Still working hard under the dragon? She's something Ms Priestly. You know what Sal and the guys call her.''

Andy had a pretty good idea what security called Miranda daily along with half of Runway. Praying Bill didn't say anything that would reach Miranda's ears who was unbeknownst to him, right here in her bag.

She could stuff her earbuds into Miranda's ears and press play.

''Runway's Empress. Delegating Diva. The Loinscerator and the In Need of a Screw Shrew and Jose and Tomas in maintenance and facilities call her loads. I just don't speak Nuyorican. ''

Bill didn't shut up, digging a hole for himself as Miranda listened intently. ''Declan heard Mr Ravitz telling Mr Schaech, can he imagine that dragon's legs wrapped around you, you'd be begging for mercy.''

Chuckling to himself as it died as he cleared his throat at Andy's frown at him.

That was Andy's non obtainable woman he was talking about. Her great legs were off limits.

''Hot though.'' Bill affirmed.

Andy agreed with Bill absently. Miranda was that and more. Just unlike most, Andy looked in Miranda's eyes not down her blouse.

Andy knew Miranda heard every word Bill said about her, her hearing was exceptional and feared at Runway. Clackers swore Miranda heard everything.

Miranda's eyes narrowed to slits looking up at Andy who just knew, Bill was destined to be fired as soon as Miranda got her body back.

''Bill. Miranda really wants this file in twenty minutes. So I need to pop up to HR and get it. I'll only be five minutes.'' Giving him a big blinding smile.

Bill gave in and handed her a pass for HR. ''I can't normally give this out, but since it's you, Andy here you go.'' Grinning at her as Andy took it from him.

Andy beamed at him. ''Thanks Bill.''

''No problem. Hey maybe you'd like to go out on a date sometime. Catch a game or dinner with me, Andy if you want. Say Monday night at 8:30. You still live on Broome?''

''Yeah sure. Thanks Bill. I've got to go.'' Andy distractedly nodded her agreement to him at asking her out, taking the keys to HR. Andy's mind on finding Etheny for Miranda.

Andy got into the elevator with Miranda, the feline cutting her eyes at him over the rim of Andy's bag.

Miranda repeated coldly as they moved up on the elevator _. 'Runway's Empress, Delegating Diva, The Loinscerator, and The In Need of a Screw Shrew. Perhaps they all can keep each other company and talk and joke on the unemployment line. Mr Schaech the new CFO would be begging for mercy when she demanded a healthy increase in Runway's budget.'_

Of course, Miranda took it out on Andy, hey, she hadn't said it. Bill and the guys did, Andy didn't think of Miranda in that way.

Never.

Damn it, Bill just asked her out. A date all for Miranda.

Arriving at Runway's floor, the elevator doors opened. Stepping off and swiping her old card, punching in the code Miranda hissed.

''Andrea put me down.'' Andy let her out of her bag, Miranda pranced on the cream carpet leading Andy to her office.

For the first time in a month, Andy entered Miranda's office again, just not holding a notepad, she'd missed it. Being here, being with Miranda.

Gracefully jumping up on the glass surface, Miranda was now sitting on her desk, tail flicking as Andy was told to carefully fold her blouse and skirt which was crumpled and left on her chair, Andy did so, blushing at her underwear, red-faced at holding them, finding a travel bag in Miranda's closet, she collected her creased clothes and heels and found Miranda's designer purse under the table.

Andy grabbed her diary and also her reading glasses she needed but Andy couldn't find her phone on the desk anywhere.

Strange Miranda insisted she had it on her desk the night she was changed into a cat. Andy couldn't find it.

''Are you sure Miranda it was here?''

''Andrea I am sure.'' Snapping sharply at the questioning her, brunette.

Miranda wanted Andrea to bring her picture of the twins also. Andy took it and put the photo in the bag.

Now they had everything except the kitchen sink, thankfully in the Closet nothing suited a fluffy white feline that came to Andy's ankle, Andy carried all of it for Miranda to the elevator.

Pressing the floor for the breaking into Human Resources, with the key card while chanting ' _I don't want to go to jail_ ,' Andy opened a file cabinet finding Etheny's file, copying it on the photocopy machine. Pleased they had her address now. Now they'd just go and see her and ask nicely.

Andy skimmed Miranda's file on her many assistants, she had been through almost a hundred assistants before Andy's time and quite a few after Andy left. Miranda went through ten this last month since Andy's departure in Paris.

Taking the file. It might help. Somehow.

Bill was not on the desk when Andy with Miranda practically rushed out of Elias Clarke building, because Andy didn't look good in orange.

Exhaling out as she slumped down in her squeaky desk chair at The Mirror, Miranda squirmed out of the bag as she'd been jostled and bounced, taking in Andrea's place of work. Miranda walked around on her desk, she looked around at post it notes in Andy's writing.

Goody it had carpet from the 90s and little else and a snack machine and a Xerox that was old, Andrea left Runway for this.

''Andrea what are we doing here?'' Miranda complained.

Andy took the files out of her bag. ''Research Miranda.''

Going to the snack machine, getting a water and a snack, Miranda would never admit she liked. How did Andrea even remember that?

''What Miranda?'' Andy asked her. Miranda was staring at her strangely.

''Nothing.'' Andy opened the bag up for both of them to share.

''No crumbs on my desk kitty.'' Andy lightly warned, her brown eyes crinkling on hers.

Miranda rolled her eyes at Andrea's cluttered desk, stretching out, watching closely as she read the file to herself. Andrea didn't chew pencils and she didn't have any annoying habits reading to herself.

Blue eyes appraised Andrea thoughtfully, who's lovely face concentrated on reading over the file on who did this to her, stopping and writing down a few points on a notepad.

''Miranda your staring?''

Miranda never was scared of asking for honesty from someone, except right now. About to ask Andrea if she was happy here and not at Runway. With her.

Was she that awful a person to her?

''Sachs what the hell are you doing here?'' Her Editor demanded of her.

John Graham hired Andy Sachs, not because her resume was good but he thought she'd write an expose on Miranda Priestly, the legendary Editor, something scurrilous, but anything on Priestly was not kosher with Andy who he demoted to working off and on, giving her fluffy freelance stuff and by lines and news on traffic incidents.

''Listen if this is about last night, me turning down your story again. Look, Sachs, I-I'm not looking for writers. I'm looking for ideas. Not ideas with heart. Go be a social worker. If you pitch me a great idea, you will get to write it. That's the wonderful world of freelance.''

Miranda mouth thinned. Freelance. Andrea wasn't working at The Mirror full time, on her recommendation.

Andy didn't want Miranda to be here, hearing this. '' Well, actually, John, I'm working on this other article. It's about wage inequality for women in the workforce.''

John was barely listening to her. ''Good. How's it end?''

Andy didn't look at Miranda, couldn't. Miranda probably was laughing her tail off at how Andy hadn't yet started to write. Andy looked back at John confused. ''How does it end? I don't know. I haven't gotten that far.''

Miranda did not care for his pompous patronizing tone to her Andrea. John Graham of The Mirror was very arrogant.

''Well, you can't write it if you don't know how it ends – Journalism 101. Sachs.'' John smirked at Andy.

Andy looked at John incredulously. ''I…wha…I guess I missed class that day.''

Glancing back at the feline, Andy's face was flushed, Miranda's white head nudged her hand kindly.

''I think Frankly Speaking O'Shea could help you. Improve your writing.'' John suggested curtly, unwrapping and chewing on his breakfast.

Miranda watched Andy grip her pen, seeing Andréa didn't like this Frankly Speaking O'Shea.

Swallowing a bite of his burrito. ''What about something on _her_?'' Andy shook her head at John like a bobble head. No way was she writing about Miranda.

''An exclusive, you worked for her at Runway. She'd sell a lot of papers. Come on there must be something only you'd know about the dragon. Her latest divorce is all over Page Six with the second Mr. Priestly.''

Mr. Priestly. Miranda knew Stephen hated that moniker. Miranda waited. Stealing a glance up at Andrea. Would Andrea be like everyone else and let her down, perhaps share about that night she came upstairs and heard her and Stephen arguing? Miranda knew she behaved snide and vindictively the next day but she was so embarrassed that Andrea saw that.

Andy was unmovable about any story on Miranda. Not happening. ''No John not on Miranda. Understand.''

''What's that?'' John asked, pointing at it. Miranda looked right at him haughtily. If he stroked her fur with his greasy grubby hands that smelt of fried sausage, she'd bite.

''She's my neighbour's Seeing Eye cat.'' Andy lied. Today she couldn't stop herself. Her lies kept piling up. Miranda mouthed at Andy. Seeing Eye guide cat.

''She's a beaut! Wow she's a purebred isn't she? What's her name? Her eyes are amazing. She's a knockout.'' Coaxing Miranda like an ass. ''Come here pretty girl.''

Andy sputtered in shy agreement. ''Yeah she is, John. One of a kind. Her name? Her name is…a…it's…''

Looking desperately at Miranda who hated each name she'd suggested before knowing Miranda was the white cat she took in, she gave an adorable snort of air with her whiskers twitching at Andrea's struggle to talk.

Rubbing her face against Andy's hand sweetly. Purring more at Andy's astonished look. Miranda's began to meow at her. Was Miranda toying with her mind like the manuscript time?

Softly whispering. '' Say my name is Miriam.''

Andy mouthed dropped open at Miranda's brushing her face against her arm, with a look right at Miranda with startled brown eyes at another of Miranda's affectionate head nuzzle. ''Miriam. Her name is Miriam.''

John made a face at the name Andy said to him. ''Miriam. That's a librarian's name. Plain.''

Miranda's claws flexed. Her name was not a librarian or plain. Half her life she had that name.

''My wife's looking to breed her cat Mr Wiggles. Maybe Miriam here, might get lucky.''

Andy almost choked on her sip from a water bottle. Andy had doubts that Miranda wanted to get lucky with John's Mr Wiggles but Andy could ask.

For John's safety, Andy took Miranda out, to visit Etheny's address on the file.

Miranda wanted a cab to Etheny's, she made Andy go through her purse, allowing her to peruse it, Andy shook her head at Miranda under her arm, poking her head into it with her.

''Andrea this is a Hermes. Gentle with it. The stitching.''

Andy mumbled, she wasn't a purse snatching mugger. Her bag that cost 20 bucks from a street vendor was easier to open.

Opening her wallet, all it had in it was a few pictures of Cassidy and Caroline with her, as Miranda looked really embarrassed about them. ''Your forbidden to look at those.'' Andy quirked a warm smile down at her.

Andy always liked how Miranda's eyes softened, looking at her daughters.

Was that Miranda actually smiling in them? Wait was that at Halloween? Was Miranda dressed as Elsa? Was that Miranda pregnant in one? Wow she was so…so pretty.

Andy grinned at each of them goofily, charmed by Miranda's captured private moments, if she was still talking to Lily, she owed her fifty bucks, Miranda did have a reflection and was captured on camera, she was human after all, receiving a cold serious look as Andy obediently squeezed her eyes half shut. ''Yes Miranda.''

Fumbling through her Hermes bag blindly.

Miranda almost laughed at Andrea actually doing that for her.

Blindly rummaging, blushing at getting a hold of a tampon and a pair of black lacy La Perla panties. Stephen during their make-up trysts which she stopped, use to enjoy hurting her. Thus why she locked her bedroom door nightly.

Andy soon discovered, Miranda didn't have one cent in her bag.

No cab then.

Miranda made Andrea show her the empty wallet, held to her eye level. ''But my cards, my chequebook, my cash. I always have at least $3000 on me.''

Andy shook her head at Miranda's idea of normal currency to carry around in a purse. Which may be normal for the Medellin or Miranda Priestly the queen of fashion.

A hundred bucks at the most was enough for Andy.

With great reluctance Miranda got back in Andy's bag to ride the subway again to Etheny's. She felt ill and squeamish, and was really missing her pristine silver Mercedes and Roy driving it.

With its leather seats and climate control, Miranda looked pouty and wistful.

''Breathe through your mouth, Miranda. It's just a few stops.'' Andy helpfully advised, stepping onto the subway train, nothing bad was going to happen to Miranda with her, here with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was all ready to ask this Etheny to please change Miranda back to herself. She'd simply start by being nice and being her always warm down to earth self and somehow she would try to convince Etheny to unenchant Miranda today.

Miranda wasn't a bad person per se. Andy knew all too well how Miranda was complicated and at times quite difficult, and also she was berating and belittling, occasionally high strung but so beautiful and she was hell on heels but not evil.

Self-centered a bit.

Glancing down at Miranda in her bag lorn, knowing Miranda would be back to herself soon and glumly Andy reasoned to herself, she probably couldn't wait to be away from Andy. Far away.

Staying one night with her in her hovel must have been lowering her high impossible standards, Andy's place was not her townhouse.

Miranda seemed to tolerate spending this time with her disappointment but that must be because she needs Andy for now. It wasn't like Miranda would choose to spend time with Andy willingly. Right?

Andy actually liked this. Not the talking to her bag and being noticed by a few subway riders presuming she's high or nuts, but the hauling Miranda around in her bag that brought a closeness to her and Miranda. Being with her.

Walking briskly to Etheny's address. It was for the best, Miranda becoming herself again soon, Andy really hoped she could persuade Etheny to do that for Miranda.

It had to be wrong. An error by Human Resources, a mistake as both just stood there, staring at it in disbelief and disappointment filling Andy and Miranda.

Taking it in, Andy looked around the unkempt garden square with one statue in the middle of a fountain.

Did Etheny live here on a bench?

Human Resources at Elias Clarke must have typed it wrong. A typo error of a number off, which must be it Andy reasoned. It had to be. How did Etheny get a job without an address? Or a social security number. Andy read her reference given, from a Mami Wati.

Andy even rechecked the address on the paper and her map app on her phone as Miranda scurried out of her bag and padded on soft paws closer to the mossy sculpture.

Etheny didn't live here in a garden square. What was she going to do now?

If Etheny was here right now, she'd beg her to change her back. Miranda thinned her lips, Miranda Priestly did not beg for anything.

Miranda would give her anything to just make her, her again, like everything in Runway's closet was hers, designer shoes for life or her entire golden parachute if Ravitz ever dared to fire her like he attempted to oust her in Paris or she'd give her, her ski chalet in Banff.

It was skiing season upon them. Or she'd offer, her art collection she prized that Stephen was trying to seize by lawyers.

She'd volunteer at soup kitchens and try to be nicer to her staff and not terrorise them every day at Runway. Inoculate children in Bangladesh, if Etheny would just turn her back to being human. She'd learned her lesson. She'd been splashed by her own chauffeur.

All she wanted more than anything in the world right now was to be Miranda Priestly again.

Andy was peering at the statue of slender creature that looked almost lifelike, the sculpture was staring out at both of them holding a scale with a heart.

Miranda was trying her best not to lose it. Trying not to get upset, breathing hard and no amount of yoga breathing taught by her $700 an hour personal trainer was working for her, looking hopelessly back at Andrea who was now reading the copied HR file and gazing up at the statue confused.

Miranda slumped with the dreadful realisation they would never find Etheny now in a city this size, where would they begin to look for a person who purposely enchanted her. The East Village or Washington Heights?

Start with the Yellow Pages for a vengeful sprite or fairy? No maybe see if she was on Facebook or Instagram?

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she'd be like this forever, she'd never see her girls again as herself.

They'd never know what happened to her? Where she went? James would remarry some bimbo and she'd be replaced. They'd forget her.

Told she just had to search for and find someone who truly loves her. Loves her, Etheny was very cruel. Who? Who could? Bill's words and Stephen's warring in her.

Cassidy and Caroline loved her, maybe they did, although she constantly let them down lately. She couldn't give them a good father figure.

This last month she was constantly unable to not be late for dinner or missing a few recitals they wanted her to be at which was all Andy's fault. She wasn't there to make sure her twins were the only appointment that mattered.

Thanksgiving was in a day and she always called her Bobbsey's every night when they were at their father's. She'd missed doing that, last night and Miranda snarled she would never be able to do that again. Ever.

Not able to make a simple phone call or drink a cup of coffee. Wear clothes again as she shivered even with fur now.

Hopping up on the water fountain, she would not cry, her father's words of tears were weakness Miriam, drummed in her when she was little when her mother died, leaving her with him, made her spine rigid, she was not weak and she was not thinking about her father, her almost wet eyes gazing down at her furry reflection in the water, glistening coins that had been tossed in, twinkling at her.

Andy saw Miranda peering at her own reflection. She felt awful for Miranda.

''Miranda we'll fix this. I will find her for you. Somehow.'' Andy promised and meant that.

Miranda's face and body language was growing scorn about everything, being stuck as this, a cat forever and smiling Andrea being the only one who could understand her, and communicate with her and all of this happening unfairly to her, made her upturned face twist as her paw splashed water angrily from the fountain.

Lashing out as she stalked over to Andrea. ''Oh you will, will you. You're going to find Etheny for me in this huge city. Somehow.'' Her blue eyes livid on Andy's.

Ranting icily at her former assistant. '' How Andrea are you going to do that. Use your amazing journalist skills that John your Editor puts such trust in? Andrea, fact checkers write more than you do.''

Continuing in her vicious diatribe.

'' Well everything's going to be alright now. Now that Andrea's here for me. Will you run away like you did in Paris?''

Andy's small humiliated response at her. ''No.'' Andy for more than a moment, Miranda saw it on her, flashed hurt across her face.

Miranda stilled suddenly, she never lost her temper like this before and all at Andrea, she couldn't take back her nasty words which were meant to hurt Andrea. Saw they did do just that. Here she was being exactly what Etheny said nasty and bitter.

''Miranda I know you're upset right now but we'll just figure this out…'' Andy was about to lay her hand in reassurance on Miranda, whose tail flicked greatly annoyed.

''Upset. I am not upset.'' Her eyes stony vitriol making Andy swallow. Hissing at the concerned brunette. ''I am fine.''

''Miranda will you just stop being a bitch for once and let me figure this out. Why are you so impossible always? Just be quiet and give me a minute. How in hell did Stephen put up with you.'' Rubbing her face, did Miranda have permanent pms?

''Miranda I'm all you've got so give me a break. OK. Sorry I'm not Emily. Your loyal Pavlovian lapdog.'' Andy snapped out.

Miranda's mouth hung open ungraciously. Stephen put up with her! Lapdog.

Impossible, her? Told to shut up by Andrea, right to her face. Miranda's mouth thinned. She didn't need this or her. Haughtily turning from the only person who understood her as a cat and once working together. ''Goodbye Andrea I will relieve you of my impossibility.'' Wishing she had her purse to snatch back from her.

''Miranda!'' Andy ran after her. Ignored by her, tail high in air.

She was not hearing her shouting for her to come back. She wouldn't.

Rushing out the gates, hissing at Andrea over her shoulder. ''Leave me alone.'' Andy watched the scurrying feline weave around and avoid the pedestrians on the sidewalk making Andy sprint after the snowy feline who kept looking back with narrowed blue eyes on her pursuer. ''Go away Andrea.''

Miranda rushed along at a quick speed, avoiding people's feet, sidewalks were grubby ugly shoes experiences, as she was rushing for the light. Waspishly warning Andy with blue eyes blazing. ''Do not follow me. I don't need you!'' Running to make it across the street and leave Andrea for good.

Her time from running errands in Choo's was showing as Andy hurdled after her.

''Miranda!''

Grabbed up from the traffic. ''Miranda you could have been killed.'' Andy felt Miranda's heart was racing under her hands.

''What do you care if I was.'' Andy held her to her as she squirmed in her arms, felt her hand was moist from Miranda's teary face. ''I care.''

Through a rasp, a small voice said. ''You do?''

''Yes Miranda I do.'' Andy clenched her teeth.

It was beginning to snow.

''Come on, you'll get a cold. Let's go home.'' Andy carried her in her arms, wrapped up in her scarf as she trembled from almost being killed by a bus and Station wagon with Connecticut license plates, Andy with her last thirty dollars meant for groceries began hailing a cab for Miranda.

Blue eyes flickered at Andy uncertainly. ''Happy?'' Andy grumbled, still holding Miranda to her, in her lap.

Both of them missing the eyes of the statue glistening and watching them earlier as the taxi took Andy and Miranda back to her place.

Given the silent treatment for an hour as Andy towelled her dry.

Andy was typing out several lengthy emails to Nigel and Emily as Miranda dictated each long letter to Andy, in it, lying that she was going to spend the holidays with her girls, taking her long overdue vacation time which Miranda had accumulated for years, she would send updates periodically as Andy could log in with her password and upload and attach, having the benefit of fingers not paws, stopping her memo as she sniffled and then sneezed, sipping from Andy's mug of hot chocolate set down.

Andy blinked at her sipping from her mug again. ''Help yourself.'' Miranda did. Charred marshmallows and made with fudge sauce, who cares about her figure now that it was furry.

Almost moaning out her pleasure, she missed chocolate and sugar. Gave it up in the 90s.

Andy's Mom always said hot chocolate helped solve everything, not knowing if it fixed problems of despondent bosses stuck as a cat now but Miranda deny it or not was enjoying drinking it. On her second one.

Andy eyed the feline with a whipping foam froth moustache from marshmallows, biting her lip, chewing on it, Andy stared at the adorableness if she could just snap a photo of her, as Miranda gave her glare that held no weight with whiskers.

Next time. Click. Andy vowed.

Andy spread out the files of Miranda's ex's on the couch, she'd ordered delivery. Miranda was pawing at a few files. Remembering each one that Andy showed her. ''Her. A nightmare she couldn't answer a phone.'' Nudging with her pert nose. ''That one, she creased my dry cleaning.''

Blue eyes lit up. ''She thought Paris was in California.'' At least Andy knew her world geography.

''This one forgot to pick up my twins at their father's. The girls thought I'd forgotten them.''

Andy looked at Miranda there was no way around it, they were going to have to visit every assistant Miranda ever had. Who all lived in all five boroughs, also they'd go, look up Mami Wati. Etheny's letter of reference.

Heard the doorbell as Andy got it.

Miranda was hiding behind the couch as she was told in case it was Andy's supe. Pretending she wasn't here.

Andrea really should move.

Andy had earlier, slipped on her comfy North-western fleece sweatshirt as she sunk into her couch, Miranda cleared her throat waiting, as Andy held her chopsticks aloft, with a mouthful, swallowing it sheepish and instantly read in her eyes and brow arching what it was Miranda wanted.

Not out of a takeaway carton for her, Miranda's eyebrow was conveying silently she wanted a plate and a napkin. Andy groaned, padding into her kitchen for Miranda the feline still following Emily Post table manners.

Grumbling but indulged as Andy cut up her soba noodles in tiny pieces for her. Ignoring Andrea asking her, ''How do eat a slice of pizza?''

Quirking a small smile at Andy who placed her plate down for her.

Miranda saw the snow coming down as she turned back to Andrea, sitting next to her.

''This I'm keeping for breakfast.'' Andy proclaimed and held one noodle up as her television was playing some holiday flick Miranda claimed wasn't making her purr or snuggle more into her. Who knew Miranda liked Hallmark? Going to click the remote as Miranda hissed at her. ''Not to. I like that.''

Taking one more bite. ''Breakfast worms.''

Miranda's furry face scrunched up in distaste and at Andy not choking as she resembled a scene in Lady and the Tramp.

''Breakfast worms.'' She really needed to make breakfast for Andrea when she had her hands back.

'' I survived on this in college.'' Throwing a now cold dumpling up and catching it.

''This is talent. Mmm.'' Andrea held another one up. Catching it like a seal. Miranda rolled her eyes, stretching lazily across Andy.

''These are really good. Here.'' Andy broke one off for her. ''Try one.'' Andy coaxed. ''Head back.'' Miranda titled her head for her. ''Open your mouth.''

Miranda almost protested this, Andrea was not hand feeding her cold hand pulled egg fried noodles with dumplings in sauce. Chewing it, this was delicious.

''Yeah? Good huh.''

Andy's thumb wiped her furry face, near her mouth. Miranda agreed they were very good. Stilling at Andy's fingers on her face, brushing near her mouth. Staring at Andy's lips then to her pretty eyes.

Miranda slowly swallowed, making her paws relax her claws. Staring at Andrea who asked. ''Do I have something on my face?'' Self-consciously rubbing it at Miranda's intense blue eyes directed on her.

''Andrea I'm really sorry about today. How I was to you.'' She shouldn't have lost her temper at the only person who was helping her.

Andy casually shrugged at her. ''It's okay, Miranda you were having a bad day. You're forgiven. Honestly.''

''No it is not okay.'' Miranda protested. ''I may have overstepped and behaved quite…''Miranda was lost for words right now.

Andy quirked a brow at her. Sharing a few words with her snowy haired boss. ''Bratty. Surly. Disdainful.'' Andy didn't fill Miranda in on being sexy, snarky and sensuous.

''Yes all of that and I am sorry. Truly sorry.'' Miranda saw where she scratched Andy last night to make her not have a full panic attack with her as a talking cat.

Opening her mouth, she was horrible with apologies, and people accepting them as sincere, Stephen always accused she never meant them. She honestly did. She couldn't ring Emily and send something Andrea might like in apology.

Moving closer to Andy as her pink tongue darted out and began licking it, Andy's fresh scratch she inflicted.

Andy froze at Miranda's tongue on her arm, moist on her bare skin. Her heartbeat was rapid at Miranda's tongue on her. Losing all ability to form words, wholly unprepared for Miranda's kissing her skin, Andy had always known and seen working at Runway how Miranda was sensual.

She was a very sensual woman, caressing with her fingers fabric and dresses Andy wished she was an Dior gown that time but doing this to her, even meant innocently in being sorry was making Andy dryly swallow and maybe need an ice cold shower. Pronto.

Nate was right she wanted the dragon lady. So badly. Just not like this. She was not French kissing a cat.

''Miranda…just stop your forgiven. I accept your apology.'' Andy's voice sounded really strained and gruff as she pushed Miranda lightly away from her. Pulling down her sleeve hastily.

''Let's watch this.'' Andy pointed out another mushy film beginning, Miranda seemed to like that genre.

''Alright.''

Miranda nodded bewildered still looking up at Andrea, what was wrong with her tonight. Andy was now completely riveted by the show starting as Miranda began to almost settling herself more on Andy's lap who tensed with her nearby.

Just like in Paris. Seeing her without makeup and in a robe, Andrea was repulsed by her, Miranda huffed at this, she'd sincerely apologised to Andrea and now Andrea was disgusted with her. Why lie to her today, that she cared? Why say that to her?

It was late now.

Curious but with brown eyes still glued to this inane thrown together couple stuck snowed in a New England Inn who hate each other at first sight, without thinking Andy began stroking Miranda's furry head who was sleepy now. ''Miranda…''

Lifting her head up at her name called, disgruntled and half asleep, finding herself curled in Andy's lap. This was almost nice. Stiffening as she remembered Andrea's reaction, she didn't like her so close.

''Yes. Andrea?'' Looking now groggily disturbed as she raised her head up to Andy imperiously, blinking a few times in the dim light.

''Miranda did this Etheny ever say what can break it?''

Miranda shook her head at Andy. It was none of Andrea's business. She was not telling her about it. How she needed to find someone who truly loves her, besides she was the shrew in need of a screw and someone Andrea didn't even like enough to sit near.

Miranda was the person Stephen left, and Andrea walked away from.

''No. She didn't.'' Miranda lied. Her snowy head pressed into Andy's body warmth more, going back to sleep.

Andy was pinned down by her, pulling up a blanket for them. Shaking her head at sleeping with Miranda tonight.

 _7am Sunday_

Andy's phone was ringing loudly, it woke them up. Heard it as Andy sleepily answered. ''Andy! This is your parents we're downstairs. Buzz us up. Surprise! Happy Thanksgiving giblet!''


	6. Chapter 6

Andy's Mom had noticed it first. Staring right at her with big blue eyes locked on hers, peeking behind the couch. ''Andy you got a pet.''

It was a white pedigree cat, meowing at her.

Andy was helping her dad bring in all their bags and wrapped up Tupperware. ''Yeah Mom. I did.''

''Well what's its name?'' Mrs Sachs asked her.

Andy mumbled out. ''Miran...Miriam.'' Andy watched Miranda slowly approach them. Andy knew somehow that Miranda's coldness in new situations was vulnerability of not knowing something.

Richard Sachs set down a few more shopping bags. ''A cat.'' He liked dogs better, big dogs. Labs and friendly golden retrievers and Newfoundland's and those benign droopy eyed St Bernard's. Owners who had them were solid and trustworthy.

Taking off his jacket and hanging up both their coats.

Andy rolled her eyes at her dad complaining about traffic in New York and how much it cost parking at a garage for a few days.

''Rich don't frighten it.''

Miranda was staring at them in red holiday sweaters. Matching sweaters.

Andy gaped as her Mom scooped up Miranda without warning. ''Have you been looking after my Andy. Miriam.'' Stroking her coat and soft ears, her mouth dropped open at Miranda purring.

''Did you get her from a shelter?''

Miranda stiffened. Shelter?

''Miriam sort of found me.'' That wasn't a lie. Miranda had found Andy that night. Then freaked her out by talking to her.

Andy couldn't believe it, her Mom really liked Miranda Priestly as a cat. If only she knew this was the same person she once told Andy she'd like to tell her off over Miami and Harry Potter and treating her daughter like a coffee drudge.

Mrs Sachs, Miranda saw had Andy's colouring and eyes, with an identical warm full smile as the man who must be Andrea's father bear hugged his daughter in warm greeting. ''It's good to see you. Tomcat.''

Tomcat. Miranda mouthed. Andy blushed.

Tomcat was her team in high school.

''Happy Thanksgiving.'' Rich's hazel brown eyes crinkled on his daughter.

''So that Nate clown is out of your life. Good riddance.'' Rich stated, given a look by Andy's Mom in case this upset Andy still. He never liked Nate. The Cat purred around his legs, giving a smug sidelong look at Andy. She agreed completely with her father. The Cook Boy was gone.

Nate was just Nate. He could go on and on about the evils of margarine and the merits of free range chicken and how to whisk but to Rich he was all wrong for his daughter.

He once planned a vacation around tasting Italian and Iberian food when Andy backpacked with him through Spain and Italy.

Opening up a few shopping bags and displaying the contents ''Aunt Nadine made this. Eat it with caution. I'm cooking. Let me guess you haven't been shopping yet.'' Walking into the kitchen, opening up her daughter's empty fridge to just boxes of delivery, she gave Andy a long suffering look.

''Andy this is not healthy.'' Throwing out her dinner last night.

Miranda smiled in full agreement. Chinese for breakfast was not healthy.

Andy groaned inside, her Mom loved the holidays as she flipped on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and later it would be a marathon of holiday films Miranda didn't know what she was in for.

''Here Andy put it on.'' Andy took it. Miranda would just love this.

It was a Sachs tradition, Andy muttered darkly to Miranda who was just staring at her in it. Smoothing it down with her hand as she adjusted her antlers. ''Not one word about it.'' Miranda didn't promise anything. Sailing out in front of Andy, tail held high.

Wearing her traditional ugly Christmas sweater, Andy had to talk her Mom out of making her Dad go out and buy gourmet salmon or a catnip toy for Miranda. Or that cute Grinch headgear from a pet store she saw in a commercial. Andy knew Miranda would put her paw down. She mouthed at the horrified Miranda 'Welcome to the Sachs family'

Told simply, city cats are picky. Miriam had a very special diet and a delicate stomach, she wasn't that playful.

They'd driven all the way from Ohio to see Andy with the snow. ''We miss you.'' Mrs Sachs was unwrapping a few things and filling up Andy's fridge with lots of food.

'' Why don't you move back home to Shaker Heights? Andy please just consider moving back with us. Your old room still as it was. You can run our store, you use to like doing that every summer.''

Like clockwork. It had been brought up in twenty minutes of her parents being here in her apartment, Andy had been anticipating this at any minute. Move home. Andy didn't want to do that. She chose New York City to move to and she wasn't going back home. ''Mom let's not start this. Please.''

''Are you really happy here, honey? We worry about you alone. You on the subway at night. Look at what happened in Paris and Mali.''

''Mom. I want to live here.'' Andy stated. How did Paris and Mali have anything to do with Andy taking the subway to work every morning?

''I don't know why you like it here Andy? The crime and traffic.'' Marybeth Sachs asked.

Exhaling as Andy caught Miranda's eye who was listening to them engrossed. ''I like it here Mom…there's someone I don't want to leave.'' Shaker Heights, Ohio didn't have Miranda.

Mrs Sachs smiled brightly. ''Oh who? You're dating.''

Andy balanced her Mom's baking trays, why had she said it.

''Is he tall? Handsome? Will we meet him?'' Her mother wanted to meet him.

''Rich. Andy's seeing someone.'' Richard Sachs grinned at their daughter. ''Will this Mr Right be joining us? Or is he living here with you like Nathaniel was?'' Rich didn't see any sign of a guy living with Andy. Swallowing his extra comments about Nate living off of his daughter's paycheque.

Andy was careful not to step on her Ms Right. ''No. She isn't tall but she's beautiful.''

Rich and Marybeth exchanged a look. ''She?''

Miranda stilled. Andrea liked women, a woman. Who?

Andy wasn't facing her parents or Miranda as she shared. ''I know her from Runway. She's perfect.''

Miranda just stared at Andy with her back turned on her, she really wanted to know who the person was at Runway that Andrea was talking about.

Mrs Sachs noticed Miriam almost looking like she understood them, just watching her and Andy preparing dinner as Rich was left watching television.

''Is this why Nate left?''

Andy was rinsing off carrots in her sink.

''In a way she was the reason.'' Andy carefully confessed. It wasn't Miranda's fault. She didn't even know Andy had feelings for her. Dumb unrequited never to be returned when she was back to normal feelings.

Her Mom had brought enough food to feed Coxey's army. Starting on peeling onions.

''Did you both work together? Is it that redhead that grabbed your phone that day when you were crying in the stall? Emma? No Emily is her name right?''

Crying in the stall, when did that happen? Miranda moved closer. Wanting to hear this.

Andy wouldn't answer. Miranda stared at both hard. It was Emily, Andrea didn't want to leave the city for Emily. Really? Emily had made her cry, she'd scratch her eyes out, and she would scratch her Milan fashion week hopes.

Andrea's tense shoulders and her looking away told Miranda loads. Andy liked Emily. Miranda slumped at this. Emily was pretty and far too thin in her honest opinion and hardly ate anything except cheese cubes.

Miranda didn't want to dwell on why this put her out of sorts. Why Emily? Staring back up at Andrea's closed expression. Did Emily know how Andrea felt about her? Had they kissed yet?

''Mom. Emily is who I worked with. We're not…she's not...''

Andy wiped her watery eyes from strong onions. Marybeth squeezed her daughter's side. ''Oh Andy do you love her.?''

''Yes I do.''

Miranda's mouth firmed. Andrea could deny it all she wanted but she could see it now. Right in front of her at Runway.

Miranda tried to get her head around this, Emily seemed to hold nothing but true disdain for Andrea. Strong loathing for the Ohioan.

She made fun of Andrea every chance she got that and many times when they worked together Miranda felt like imposing a time out for Emily.

Andrea was in all honesty better at being her assistant then Emily ever was. She was completely lost without her after Paris.

Andrea had given Emily all those clothes from Paris, Miranda had learned about, Roy informed her of this and that was like giving her a dozen red roses.

Andrea was in love with her first assistant. Miranda didn't know why this made her feel very angry with Emily and more at Andrea.

From now on she wasn't liking Andrea anymore. Now that she knew Andrea had Emily to get close to.

When she was back to normal. Emily was going to be kept very busy and have no social life. Miranda would see to it that dating Andrea would be difficult.

''I made pumpkin cheesecake and your favourite. My giblet.'' Andy was cutting and chopping more onions and fresh peaches with her Mom as Miranda continued not watching them on the windowsill. This she hadn't experienced in a long time, once with her mother but that was years ago when she was little.

Miranda's home life once wasn't anything like this. Once Miranda had tried to do a few things from memory, her father's reaction had made her never attempt to try so again.

Her first husband had his parents who she had to go to or Thanksgiving was sumptuously catered.

Perhaps next year Emily would be here. Meeting Andy's parents. Didn't Andrea know from her short time at Runway that Emily didn't eat anything? Butter never. Emily would faint at carbs.

The Sachs were carb eaters.

Stirring her peach cornbread stuffing, Mrs Sachs decided to ask. ''Andy. I'm glad you're not working for _that woman_. Calling us late nights at 3am, about her.''

Andy stopped chopping. Her Mom was starting _the she hates Miranda Priestly's guts tone._ Placating her. ''Mom.'' Glancing at Miranda who she knew was listening to every word.

''No let me finish. She was awful to you. Calling you fat. Frankly I think you leaving the job in Paris was what she deserved. Miranda Priestly should be use to most people leaving her. I know you're not a quitter. Andy but you had to.''

Brushing flour off her baby's face.

''I googled her. Married and divorced twice. When your father told me about visiting you and how she was talking to you.'' Mrs Sachs sliced another onion. '' You said she's never home early with her children. She has twins you said. The poor things. Nannies and buying their love.''

Mrs Sachs didn't like her daughter's last boss at all as she added more parsley to the frying pan.

''I swear she probably got them that hover board that was on Ellen giving it away yesterday. Did you see it Andy?''

Miranda was rigid. She was not a bad mother. This woman in a reindeer sweater with jingle bells sewn on it, was judging her. Her. She did her best. Maybe she didn't bake cookies or cook like Martha Stewart's long lost twin or be Ms Perfect Domestic here? How did Andrea's mother know she made Emily find those hard to get hover boards last month?

''Both girls almost getting you fired. Lying like that, telling you to go upstairs.''

Miranda's head shot up. Caroline and Cassidy did what? They were the reason Andrea walked in on Stephen and her arguing.

Andy's face was incarnadine not from the warm kitchen. She was such an idiot that night, falling for the twins prank. A college degree hadn't prepared her for two little twin dragons.

Rich's hand was lightly smacked on his hand by his wife as he tried for a taste, snatching a sea salt chocolate sugar cookie quickly. ''Rich. Your cholesterol.''

''What are we talking about?'' Rich asked, chewing his wife's delicious cookie. The parade playing in the background with 'The King and I' cast singing.

''Andy's time at Runway _with her_.''

Richard was lean and lanky like his daughter. Miranda Priestly was a sore subject with his spouse' Oh boy, his wife really despised her.

''Marybeth.'' Richard got the same tone as Andy did.

'' No Rich, that woman treated Andy like dirt every day at her magazine. Fetching for her. Does she know that you Andy was accepted at Stanford? Or student editor at Northwestern. Andy you won a National Competition. You are lot more than her coat catcher or dog walker.'' Using her rolling pin forcefully.

Miranda's hair was raising now. She knew worth Andrea was more than that. Andrea was not just a coffee runner to her. In Paris, Miranda was ready to offer Andrea more after the announcement of James Holt but then she just left her.

''Her daughters are eleven, right Andy. She better be more involved and soon.''

Andy stared at her Mom saying all of this to Miranda's face and not realizing this. Miranda's twins were not discussed ever.

Miranda fired a nanny once for saying 'No.' to Cassidy and Caroline. That was the rumour at Runway. The twins were the dragon's only Achilles heel.

Andy knew from errands that the twins were spoiled.

That was why Andy obediently did their science projects and book reports. She had a hard enough time finding a job before Runway. Didn't want fired on her resume for not achieving A+'s for the Priestly twins.

'' If you ask me. Miranda Priestly needs to focus less on making millions and more on raising her kids. They'll grow up fast and if she's not careful both will be in rehab or on a reality show or on that Dr Phil.''

Andy defended the twins. ''Cassidy and Caroline are actually really sweet Mom.'' After the almost getting her fired Andy had got to know them.

''You said they terrorised you honey like their Mother.''

Andy chanced a look at Miranda. ''Once. They grew on me.''

Miranda almost hissed. Her girls were not Paris Hilton and were not going to be on Dr Phil. They went to Dalton and spoke fluent Mandarin.

Hopping up on the counter to come to Mrs Sachs face, Andy blocked her way.

Marybeth Sachs head was down and she was checking on the bird in the oven. It would be a few more hours.

The apartment smelled amazing.

Wiping her hands on a dish towel. ''You said you've never encountered a more lonely vain person Andy in her suite.''

Andy eyes went huge as she turned too late, she saw the back of a tail swishing away fast.

''Andy aren't you going to watch the parade and see the end of it with Santa Claus.'' Andy went after Miranda. ''In a sec. Mom.''

'' Miranda.'' Andy called out lowly. Finding her, a lump nestled under her duvet. Taking her Kleenex box from her nightstand as she heard it muffled small cries, sinking down onto the mattress near her.

''Miranda.'' Andy saw the lump moved quickly away from her. ''I can see you.''

''I'm not talking to you.'' Miranda spat under the covers.

''My Mom didn't mean it.'' Andy said softly, trying to pull the duvet down gently and off of the feline.

Miranda snorted at that. No Andrea's mother meant it. All of it. Andrea's mother hated her.

Normally, Andy's Mom was usually really nice just not ever about Miranda. ''For what it's worth I don't think your vain or a bad mother. Honestly. My Mom doesn't know you.''

''Oh and you do Andrea?'' Miranda snapped at Andy who knew that icy tone at her. Cerulean.

''I suppose I'll see my daughters on Dr Phil soon won't I?''

''No. I don't know you well Miranda but I'm learning you. Yes I know how you liked your coffee and how to arrange your schedule and just about everything else at Runway but also what I do know is that you love your daughters immensely and guess what Cassidy and Caroline aren't going to be guests on Dr Phil. I promise you.''

A pink nose peeked out.

'' She's right. I am a bad mother to them. Stephen always said I was. I'm not there for them. I try to be. I do.'' She did but producing Runway and navigating Irv Ravitz's manipulations and this month with Stephen and the divorce.

Miranda missed Andy's face change about him.

Stephen the asshole. He told Miranda that. Andy forced herself not say anything negative about him. Andy didn't like him. Period. She often handled his calls to Miranda. He was a carbon copy douche bag. Rude and demanding what kind of spineless jerk sends his wife a fax wanting a divorce.

'' I can't even call Cassidy and Caroline like I always do.''

Andy watched her slowly move up to her, now right near her on a pillow. Her eyes blood shot almost resembling that time in Paris which Andy wished she'd not been told to do her job.

Both their heads on the pillow.

Sighing at Andrea disgruntled, ''I always talk to them every night by phone if we're away from one another and I missed last night.'' Andy didn't know this about Miranda,

''I didn't know that.''

Miranda frowned at Andrea. ''You wouldn't.''

Andy got up and went to get her phone, she'd text the twins as Miranda. Seeing her battery was low. She'd just borrow one of her parent's phones to do this.

Outside her door, Marybeth heard Andy talking to herself again. She'd heard it earlier happening with her new cat. Something about an ugly sweater and no criticism. Rich shrugged at her worry, lots of people talked to their pets. Rich heard the door buzzer.

''H-hello is this Andy?'' Marybeth heard the crackle of reception as she asked who it was. Unable to hear who it was for Andy.

Rich just buzzed the visitor up. Maybe it was who their daughter liked from Runway surprising her.

''Andy. Can you come out here.'' Andy was called out by her Mom and Dad. Tell her Doug or Lily hadn't shown up with an apology rhubarb or sweet potato pie.

Two redheads bundled in winter scarves and zipped jackets peeked their heads around Andy's parents. Blue eyes wide and bright with relief at seeing Andy in front of them.

''Car I told you, she hadn't moved.'' Cassidy assured her sister, she greeted the shocked brunette. ''Andy!''

Rushing over to her, Andy was hugged strongly by Cassidy who began talking really fast at Andy. ''We took a cab from Dad's.'' Andy's mouth dropped open from Greenwich. It must have cost a fortune.

''How did you guys pay to get here?'' Andy asked them. ''Is the cabbie still downstairs?'' With the meter running.

Andy was really hoping the cab took credit cards. A card, Andy only used in emergencies because Miranda was a penniless pussycat.

Car grinned. '' Allowance. Dad won't notice we're gone.'' Their father was hosting a Thanksgiving party of thirty five from his Venture Capitalist firm and his new girlfriend was oblivious to them.

''We didn't know what to do? Mom's not answering her phone and Emily said she was coming to see us yesterday. She never came. We think something's happened to her. Something bad.''

Caroline bit her lip, her freckled face worried as Andy stroked her cheek. ''Mom always calls. Andy. You have to help us find her.''

Cassidy hugged Andy tightly. ''I know Mom doesn't like you but I know you can find her. Can't you Andy?''

Andy side was clung to by Cassidy and Caroline as her Mom shook her head, giving Rich the eye, these were Miranda Priestly's kids. What kind of mother is not with her children on Thanksgiving? That woman was a holiday pariah.

Miranda heard them, looking out to the hallway at them. Her Bobbseys were here.

How did they know where Andy lived?


	7. Chapter 7

Andy had never been odd or strange as a kid, she never had any make believe or invisible friends she talked to or made food for, her baby was normal and popular and a good friend to all, polite and caring but Mrs Sachs swore she heard her only child talking to herself _again._

It was beginning to worry her.

It had to be food additives. Marybeth concluded it was because Andy wasn't eating right, having only Chinese for breakfast in her fridge.

Marybeth watched them, her hearing Andy talking away to Miriam her new pet.

Rich was enjoying entertaining the twins who were showing him a new dance move, giggling at his attempts.

Rich had noticed this, by Marybeth pointing it out, but he insisted Andy was like his Aunt Roxy, she used to talk to her dog, a German Shepherd all the time and so did their elderly neighbour Mrs Wade, she talked away to her hanging plants next door, some of the conversations he heard over their fence to the blooming perennials were mind blowing.

Hearing Andy talking softly away to the cat worried her greatly though.

It was obvious that Andy needed to start dating this Emily who she was hopelessly in love with and soon. No more just having Miriam the fluffy feline for company.

Andy needed _human company_. Two legged and not four would be good for her baby.

She'd have to get Emily's phone number off of Andy's phone and invite her over.

To surprise Andy with her.

Andy spoke lowly to Miranda, doing the dishes as the cat perched on the counter, cross examining her, on how did her Bobbsey's know where Andrea lived.

She'd once been married to such a complete idiot, she was going to kill no verbally shred James, when she was human again.

James and his new bimbette didn't notice _her daughters, her precious Bobbseys_ leaving his house in a cab, driven by a stranger into the city, completely on their own. Even if it was from Westchester.

Anything could have happened to them, Miranda shuddered at that thought, Cassidy and Caroline had just turned eleven. They were everything to her.

When she was human again, James would begin to recall their many closed door divorce proceedings that took a year to settle amicably when Cassidy and Caroline were turning five.

They went through four lawyers each in the process.

"Andrea how did Cassi and Car know to come here?" Miranda asked softly, not appreciating Andy getting bubbles on her.

Andy rinsed and dried a plate, looking down at the soap suds, confessing out, not looking at Miranda. "Because, I brought them here once."

Miranda stared at Andrea. _When did this happen? Her assistants never babysat, she had Cara for that._

"When?"

"This was months ago Miranda, Cassidy spilled juice on her uniform, and I took them here to change. They were only here for less than ten minutes." Andy assured Miranda, knowing her views on sidewalk germs and any address below the Upper East Side.

"Andrea."

Yeah." Andy now looked at the cat in front of her just staring up at her with one of those trademark Priestly looks that made her squirm a bit.

"Thank you for doing that for me."

Watching the feline paw her daughter again.

Despite Andy's noticed conversations with Miriam, Marybeth could see this sweet kitty sure loved her Andy.

Andy's new cat in her life, also really liked, no instantly loved the adorable twins, stuck to their sides like glue, even if they were _that woman's_ children, Marybeth discovered they were both really sweet during dinner, Andy was amazing with both, dividing her attention.

Marybeth smiled at how the white cat was purring affectionately to Cassidy and Caroline equally and also nuzzling their freckled faces.

Marybeth watched Miriam, Andy's beautiful pet, settling with them as both redheads got ready for bed. Borrowing two of Andy's oversized t-shirts.

Miriam was such a lovely affectionate cat and adorable. She'd have to buy some salmon or bluefish tuna for her as a treat or some fun toys to engage her with.

Noticing Andy didn't even have a kitty litter box for her.

Marybeth decided to call the groomers for Miriam on Monday.

Andy gave her folks, her bed as she arranged the sleeping bags for Cassidy and Caroline. Both girls were thrilled it was like camping for them.

Andy would take the couch and share it, with Miranda tonight.

Cassidy and Caroline were asleep.

Plumping the cushions, Andy slipped in beside Miranda who kneaded her claws and settled at the end, curling up near Andy's socked feet.

Mrs Sachs had a new someone to spoil that wasn't Andy, she even brought a hot water bottle for Miriam. It was chilly tonight, after fluffing and squishing Miranda's face, Andy had to smirk, her Mom pampering and spoiling Miranda Priestly who she loathed and not even knowing it was _her_ was priceless.

Miranda purred her thanks as Marybeth stroked her velvety soft white ears. "Good night Miriam." Miranda murmured. "Night. Mrs Sachs."

Marybeth smiled at Andy lovingly. "Sleep well. Baby."

Sharing a sofa with Miranda was a first for Andy.

Not exactly how Andy ever fantasized sleeping with Miranda. Andy always pictured Miranda tail-less and in one of those lacy negligees.

Miranda's plumed tail tickled Andy's foot again as it swished as she curled up, watching over her Bobbseys' protectively, Andy insole felt it again, her soft fur on her skin as Miranda was poked gently by Andy's toes as she spoke in the darkness.

"What is it, Andrea?"

Stirring Andy still had her eyes closed. "Mir you're tail keeps…can you just try to stop doing that."

Miranda had no control over this. Her tail.

"Sorry. I'm still new to being a cat Andrea." Miranda hissed out. Her tail once again met Andy's ankle.

"Let's just get some sleep. It's almost one in the morning." Andy complained but she was now half awake, pushing her head into a pillow.

Sleeping with Miranda wasn't quite how Andy imagined it to be.

Andy heard it.

"Miranda?" Andy whispered out in the dark. Feeling around for her.

Miranda's pretty blue eyes glittered in the darkness of the living room piercing into Andy's that opened to hers.

Hearing sniffling again.

"What's wrong?" Andy sighed.

Paws padded up Andy's length, moving up right to Andy's eye level. Blue eyes on hers, Miranda decided to say this, something that made her feel vulnerable.

"Do you think I can be loved?"

Andy just stared at her, gaping with an open mouth that could catch flies in it. "Uh."

"Never mind." Miranda's mouth curled. Perfect she'd rendered Andrea speechless with what she'd said.

"Why do you ask?" Miranda's fur was brushed by Andy's warm palm on her.

"It's just, Stephen said…well he said something cruel and I thought that since _we're sort of friends now_ …and since you said you care about me, that you might tell me, if I'm so unlovable or in his words ' _what is in me to love."_

That _he really needs a kick in the nuts creep_ said that to Miranda.

Andy frowned at that.

Miranda sniffed, squinting she could see Andrea hesitating to answer her. Being a cat made her emotional like a Hallmark card, maybe it was her period.

Did felines get PMS? Or was it menopause?

It was also having her girls here with her and not being able to talk to them and reassure them she was right here with them. They were both _so worried_ about her.

Also Mrs Sachs did not like her as _her_.

Commenting constantly on what horrible mother she was. She tried her best. Discovering about Andy having feelings for Emily as well that upset her for some reason the most.

Miranda felt them in her eyes, more tears.

She was never going to break this curse. Cassidy and Caroline thought she was missing and forgot to phone them.

"Don't cry Miri. He's wrong. Someday you'll find somebody who loves you. I promise you."

Half of Andy wanted to tell her, she did, and how she felt strongly about her in a very real hormonal way. Miranda would just laugh at her or scoff that Andy actually had _feelings_ for her.

Her, the last assistant who dressed like the Great Depression as Miranda once insulted along with she was fat.

Andy was hurt by Miranda's words to her face. Besides Miranda didn't let people like her, love them.

No, Miranda was loved by rich and powerful. They had dicks and were dicks to her.

Miranda's smaller form shook against Andy as her eyes leaked tears, she never cried in front of anybody before, pushing her face embarrassed into Andy's chest.

"Look at me." Andy urged her, stroking her furry back, comforting Miranda.

"I'm a mess. My mascara." Miranda had been wearing her usual flawless makeup before she was cursed by that malicious fairy. She was sure she had raccoon eyes.

"I'm looking at you. And you're beautiful." Andy soothed.

Running her fingers along Miranda's furry face.

"Hey, you are beautiful. You're intelligent…and real. Very lovable. And Stephen is not the last man or person, you're ever gonna be loved by or ever gonna love. I promise you, he's not the only one. And Miranda, cats don't wear Revlon."

Making Miranda's whiskers tremble as her tears stopped, Andy let her sniffle in her t-shirt, looking up into Andy's sincere eyes.

"Am I that to you really?"

"Yeah, you are all of that to me. Miranda." Andy took her hem of her t-shirt and wiped her lids with it.

Miranda leaned her face into Andy's palm.

Andy swallowed at Miranda's intense unblinking blue eyes on her.

"Miranda I think you should know, that when I said today that I care. I meant _that_. I do care."

Miranda face split into a big grin on Andy in the dark, hardly illuminated by the street and traffic lights.

"You meant it?"

Miranda just assumed she'd just said it when she was almost hit by a car with Connecticut plates.

"Miranda I meant it." Andy's voice was firm in the darkness. Her mouth brushed by that tail, tickling her nose.

They were becoming friends now. Miranda's feline face almost formed a small unsure smile at the brunette.

She liked that idea.

 _Being friends with Andrea._

 _When she was back to herself. They could brunch and Andrea really should move apartments._

 _They could go for Mani's and she'd buy Andy, a better couch and a Modigliani for everything she's done for her._

Friends was something few were to Miranda and being sudden friends now, Miranda felt that Andrea should know her better, she wore only Dior or Nars not Revlon.

"Andrea I don't wear Revlon. Just so you know and Emily only eats other than cheese, grapefruit and cous cous. So do feed her in the future." Miranda tried to say this casually.

It really didn't bother her Andrea was in lust for her assistant.

What exactly did Andrea see in her?

So what, if Andrea wanted to date Emily, it didn't matter to her whatsoever. Still though, why Emily of all women?

Emily was yes quite pretty but very highly strung to be around, like a neurotic ginger Italian greyhound.

She also was a pencil drummer and a pen clicker.

She wore edgy fashion whereas Andy once wore grandma sweaters.

Miranda would just have to share at breakfast, as friends now, exactly what Andy was getting involved with, she knew first hand all about Emily's long list of many trying traits to put up with when Andy begins dating her.

Miranda sourly pondered to herself, if Andrea would bring Emily flowers and pay for dinner.

Emily really was a snappy bitch and all wrong for her.

Cous Cous and grapefruit. Andy looked really confused at Miranda about sharing that about Emily with her.

"Okay. Good to know." At almost one in the morning, Andy was aware now from Miranda informing her, that Emily needed to eat.

Andy decided to send her some cookie butter by bike messenger, or maybe she should call a pizza with extra cheese to be delivered if Miranda was so worried about Em's not eating lately.

"Andrea tell me something…are you really _in love_ with someone you worked closely with at Runway?"

Andy swallowed at Miranda's words.

Never thinking Miranda would be in front of her, asking her this question and stuck as a white cat.

"I'm- yes…yes I am in love with someone at Runway. I adore her." Andy admitted part of it out loud. If only she could say it right now to Miranda. Just say it _. 'It's you. I'm in love with you.'_

Did Miranda see it finally? Andy rubbed her face nervous, she thought she was better at hiding how she felt about her.

Andy lost her courage over saying it to Miranda's face, she choked on saying these three words to Miranda.

 _"Oh."_ So, Andrea adored and worshipped Emily _._ Miranda's eyes narrowed to slits on Andy, her lips thinning.

"Emily's very snappy and she hardly reads anything. I do, read, a lot. We like the same genre." Miranda filled Andy in, sharing this with the brunette.

"She hates downtown." Meaning Andy's place which would only mean when Andy was once involved with her, she would be sleeping over on the Upper West Side in between Emily's sheets.

Miranda's claws flexed at that thought of Andy in bed with Emily made her tense. Emily was so bony and not a hugger. Miranda saw all The Sachs were big huggers.

She would give it less than a month to last.

Savagely hoping Emily was terrible in bed.

"Miranda she's very loved by me." Andy shared this, being careful with her heart, especially around Miranda.

"Fine. Lucky her." Miranda sighed out. She didn't want to hear anymore of how Andy was lovesick for Emily.

Both heard music vibrating but muffled near them, Miranda whispered out.

"Andy can you take Cassi's earphones out. Car might get up later tonight, she always does in new places. She'll ask for chocolate milk. Just give her a glass of water. If I could, I'd do it." Miranda trailed off, looking at her claws.

Andy understood, Miranda only had paws.

"No prob." Andy got up and gently did what Miranda asked, being careful not to wake both girls, Miranda watched Andy, leaning her furry white head over the sofa arm, seeing how Andy was very good with her babies.

Andy quietly came back to bed, sinking into the couch with Miranda without thinking she snuggled close to Andy. Into her side.

"Let's just go back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning," Andy said, squeezing her eyes shut.

Miranda pressed into Andy more. "Yes."

Andy's Mom was right, it was freezing tonight, the temperature had dropped and the windows pane iced over as Etheny's face pressed to the glass, watching them, the mortals were resting, and unaware of her near, silently slipping inside the apartment with a gust of sparkles.

Taking in the many framed photos of the mortal who could hear Miranda, and understand her, this ability surprised Etheny greatly, and it was a strong tie to Miranda, which the sunny mortal had.

Hearing someone with a curse on them was rare, very rare indeed and only ever possible if that person loved them. Truly loved them with all their heart.

This Andy human did.

This would not do. This was not cast on the cold white haired Editor, to be easy. Miranda should suffer. Reap what she sowed, causing enough tears to fill her fountain.

Etheny had certainly heard enough about Miranda to fill the Hudson.

Now knowing that Miranda truly mattered to this smiling mortal, Etheny was delighted, she knew what to do.

To simply take something so obviously precious to Miranda was a lesson Miranda had to learn.

Bending to look at them asleep, with a breath of sparkles blowing up their bright red hair off of their sleeping freckled faces, Etheny studied the identical pair curiously, knowing they were meant to be together, deciding that the twins, Miranda's lovely children would be part of the price she'd planned with the curse she placed on their blind mother.

Should she enchant them as two pigeons and set them free in Central Park?

Etheny pondered this in her head, carefully reasoning this out, no to being birds, what to do with both of Miranda's daughters, scrunching her nose up.

She couldn't take them with her. Fairies and kids didn't go well though, she'd spied on the Priestly twins enough to know what pranksters they were and she didn't fancy her wings dyed purple.

She could turn them both to statues to guard one of her fountains, no she'd take them to her friend Mami Wata who could mind the twins.

Her mermaid friend could look after them in her store of wonders for a few days or say a month. What were friends for. Mermaid water spirits were great babysitters and Mami Wata was a powerful magical person that even Etheny knew not to cross, The Priestly twins would have to be careful around her and her things.

Someone else would also be a greater price but later. Etheny could be patient even if she was a dark fairy.

Andy Sachs would be that price, studying the pretty mortal reclined near Miranda.

Etheny could see Miranda as human, her ivory naked curves pressed intimately to Andy for warmth.

If Andy only knew, Miranda was spooning into her completely naked.

Andy didn't have a clue that Miranda's shapely pert buttocks were right against her hard pelvis, fitting to Andy.

If only Miranda knew Andrea's dreams tonight about her, Etheny watched what the brunette dreamt of, transfixed by what she saw.

Andrea's naughty dreams of being naked with Miranda beat late night cable.

This mortal certainly had vivid images of what she'd do with her, Etheny saw the Ice Queen sleeping like belonging in her arms.

Slumbering safe. For now.

Hearing the beat and rhythm of Andy Sachs heartbeat echoing in her sensitive fairy ears.

Her hand swept out at Andy, weighing her heart.

It was magnificent. That organ of Miranda's admirer, was something she wanted to possess and it would keep her young and beautiful for another hundred years.

Etheny saw it, it was unblemished, and how its radiance made her cover her eyes.

She'd seen it in the park, how this mortal's heart glowed so brightly for Miranda lying here with her.

She would take Andy Sach's heart instead of the twins hearts. This mortal would soon in a few weeks' time, belong to her.

Etheny couldn't wait to box her heart, and empty the human Andy of her heart.

First thing was first, the price of the twins, Etheny's magic swirled around Cassidy and Caroline who didn't stir, with magic wisps around them, Etheny's with her magic formed two things, she knew they'd eat and then fall into an enchanted sleep until Miranda understood and did something unselfish and selfless.

She'd once given these same snacks to some bearded bowlers who used it on a human named Rip. Some Dutchman who had taken a nap for years.

Unfazed, Etheny knew it had serious side effects.

Hearing another mortal up, Etheny flickered away with quick spark.

Rich rubbed his eyes, he wasn't sleep walking as he made his way to the fridge to have a late night snack.

Ever since Marybeth had him on a low sodium diet and cutting back on all sugar after his Doctor's check-up last month, Marybeth had become some type of no snacks allowed Gulag Commandant.

Marybeth had him eating healthy and most of that tasted like plywood and he was desperate, hungry and desperate, even tonight 'it was eat the kale in the salad dear' and 'no to an extra slice of pie'.

Marybeth was killing him.

If Andy didn't have something salty or sugary, he go out to a bodega across the street, his bare feet walked on carpet as he shivered on some snow dusting Andy's living room floor.

Who the hell, left the window open?

Rich shut it.

Looking around the room at Andy sleeping with Miriam. She was a good cat. A real beauty. Andy sure spoiled her, cutting up her turkey for her and presented on a china plate.

Rich's dark eyes saw it, his face broke into a big smile identical to Andy's.

Snatching it up from the coffee table, a chocolate bar, unwrapping it.

Bless Andy for sneaking him this. Leaving it on the table for him to find, chewing on the bar, Rich was savouring the taste of it, this was delicious dark chocolate infused with a liquid filling, Rich couldn't place.

It was purple as Rich just continued eating it and made of high quality and very potent, Rich chewed as he read that the ingredients were the finest and endorsed from the Catskills Moonshiners.

Some sports team he'd never heard of.

Thank God, his daughter shared his sweet tooth. Eating chocolate long after midnight, nothing was better in life.

Rich saw the other wrapped bar. He'd took it also and decided to save it for later, stuffing it in his flannel robe pocket, feeling really sleepy all of a sudden.

Rich hugely yawned as he made his way back to Marybeth and bed.

Sleep sounded like a terrific idea to him.

A nice long sleep.

* * *

Cassidy and Caroline weren't judging but buttering toast for a cat was plain weird. Andy poured a fresh pot of coffee as Miranda sniffed the french roast smell longingly, slumping on the counter, she was forbidden it.

All she needed was a small sip. Watching longingly at Andy take a satisfying sip. Her sip.

Uncaffinated was making her irritated this morning about everything and at everyone and since Andy was the only one to hear her.

Staring in horror at her white hair in the stainless steel toaster reflection. Her coat was all frizzy, Andrea needed to brush it.

She needed some conditioner.

When she saw that Etheny again, that magical curse giver should be wary. Miranda hadn't gone without coffee in years.

Andy added more milk, placing a spoon in a bowl, she crunched her cornflakes, annoying Miranda this morning.

"Andrea chew less loudly. New Jersey cannot hear you."

Andy stopped crunching, looking right at Miranda, pointing her spoon at the cat.

They were like an old married couple this morning. "Sorry I crunch cereal so loud to you. Cherry or Peach jam?"

"Peach." Miranda said bored, perusing the morning news channel on. The tanned newscaster read some inane headline on air. With Andy's back turned in the fridge, Miranda saw the mug, trying to sneak a sip of java from Andy's mug.

Andy placed toast on a plate down for her. "Miranda. I said. No coffee. Eat your toast." Taking her mug away from Miranda.

"Andrea. I am not a pet you can order to eat!" Miranda began taking a bite of the toast.

It just talked. They both heard it.

"Mom!"

Stopping her nibbling on toast, her mouth fell open, her babies could hear her.

Andy grinned at how Miranda as a cat just looked elated with this. No overjoyed.

"Mom it's you? We thought something bad happened to you?" Miranda had both of her daughters talking at once to her.

"Why are you a cat?" Caroline asked. Stroking her Mom's soft white fur, making Miranda purr out.

"Let me tell you my Bobbseys." Miranda paced the counter, talking about what happened to her courtesy of Etheny.

"An assistant cursed you!" Cassidy exclaimed out scandalized.

"It's a good thing, you found Andy. Mom." Caroline reasoned thoughtfully.

Miranda agreed it was a very good thing she was found by someone like Andy.

"So you have to somehow break it and you only have a month." Cassidy stammered out. "Or you stay like that forever."

Their Mom the feline. Ms Whiskas. Patricia would be upset at Mom's new appearance, their St. Bernard got upset at Mrs Kempe's Siamese slipping into their garden, taunting her.

Patricia would bark and growl at Mom and chase her.

Plus Mom hated seafood.

Remembering when Stephen put fish in the microwave. Mom was furious.

Reasoning this to both redheads who both had Miranda's sharp eyes. "Guys, you can't tell my folks about this." Andy urged the twins.

Andy's Mom and Dad could not know. Caroline promised but dryly assured. "We won't. Your parents would think _you've-we've_ gone nuts."

Besides it was a relief that the twins could hear Miranda too.

Cassidy had to ask. "Why do you think Andy can understand you Mom, like this?"

Miranda didn't in all honesty know the answer to that.

"I-I don't know Cassi."

"Andy!" Marybeth called out for her daughter.

"Somethings wrong with Dad. He won't wake up."


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing would rouse Dad to wake up but Andy could hear from his loud snores he was still alive.

"I told him not to eat chocolate anymore." Marybeth had tried splashing cold water on Rich, with no luck. Rich just wouldn't wake up.

Marybeth was starting to worry.

Miranda opened the door more curiously with her head, peering around the corner at them.

Andrea's father was snoring loudly, she could hear the noise, and how did Mrs. Sachs cope nightly?

Sleeping sickness was not commonly found in Manhattan or the tsetse fly?

"Rich, I'm selling your Bengal season tickets, and giving them to Dale as a big thank you."

Dale was their tax accountant.

Marybeth stared at her husband now really worried. Nothing. That threat would have jolted him awake in an instant.

"Oh, Richie!" Marybeth cried as she found it on him. An unwrapped chocolate bar in his flannel robe pocket.

Socking him on his chest. "When you do wake up, Richard Everett Sachs, its carrot cake, beets and quinoa only for you." Marybeth warned darkly.

Waving the not eaten candy bar wrapper in his slack sleeping face very upset with him.

Andy took it from her Mom and turned the wrapper over. It was strange that Dad wouldn't just wake up.

It was like he was hibernating, with no response when she poked him under his armpit.

The chocolate bar wrapper didn't have a sell by date and it wasn't made by Hershey or Nestle, Andy saw.

Andy was often read fairy tales to as a kid, like Cinderella and Grimm's Fairy Tales collection but this chocolate bar wrapper was weird, it had to be a misprint.

Reading it to herself again

"Rip…Catskills…Rip Van Winkle." Andy shook her head, 'Rip Van Winkle' was just a fairy tale, a story about a man who fell asleep for what 100 years?

It wasn't possible, was it?

Swallowing hard as she met concerned blue eyes, Andy almost dropped the chocolate bar, she also never believed Miranda would be cursed and changed into a white cat before this week.

So Andy could just about believe anything now.

"Mom. I'm gonna figure this out." Andy lied. If her dad was in enchanted sleep, _it could be for years._

Staring at her dad, clean shaven, Andy knew her Mom hated him with a beard. That one month he grew a beard for charity, she called him Grizzly Adams.

This sudden sleepy problem wasn't some nut allergy side effect, one could sue about or call a consumer hotline and complain.

Trying not to upset her Mom more with this news that Dad might wake up in two or perhaps ten decades from now.

"It's going be okay. Dad will wake up soon." Andy brightly lied, feeling horrible at doing so. She never lied to her Mom, except about the being in love with Miranda and that she was writing important articles for The NY Mirror.

Pawed insistently by Miranda, Andy showed her the chocolate bar wrapper to her eye level.

Miranda tilted her white head to it, squinting without her glasses on, reading it.

Miranda picked up on immediately what Andy had read.

That wasn't possible, it was a story, one of Washington Irving's tales, that her mother read her before bed along with _mermaids, Bluebeard and Sleeping Beauty_ , seeing her furry reflection in Andy's bedroom mirror but then again, her being turned into this, wasn't possible either but it still happened by _that Etheny_.

Etheny.

Miranda pondered, did Etheny do this? That evil fairy, sprite, malicious pain in the ….her cat eyes narrowed into crystal slits.

This chocolate bar was not meant for Mr. Sachs, that fairy, her last assistant had it in for her.

Her logical mind rolling over the possibilities, it was obvious, Etheny wanted her to fail. To not break this spell, curse on her. To be stuck and stay furry for forever.

Gulping Miranda wanted to be back to normal and soon.

Etheny must have been here and left it.

But not for snoring Richard.

It was clearly meant for the only resident chocoholic Miranda knew, who used to sneak Krispy Kreme's at her desk… Andrea.

Etheny wanted to hurt Andrea by making her sleep for forever.

 _That magical hazard_ who systematically ruined her set scheduled life that was 24/7 consisting of Runway was trying to take her Andrea away. The only person who she could communicate with, except for Cassi and Car.

The only person who could help her break this.

Miranda's face grew serious, Andrea was hers.

Andrea said last night she cared about her. That they were friends now and Miranda didn't have many of those in her life.

Andy picked up the phone, stopping, at what she was almost doing. Realizing that 911 or 311 couldn't help with this.

Her dad was asleep possibly for the next twenty or fifty years, taking one seriously long hibernating nap but not injured in any way.

This wasn't a holiday recycling or garbage problem or paying a parking ticket?

Andy didn't know what to do now.

Why did she have to be _the one_ to figure out how to fix this? She was just an almost reporter who only wrote about traffic and lived in a crummy apartment and owed a student loan.

Breaking enchantments wasn't on Northwestern's courses to take.

There was the Philosophy and Star Trek course, Andy considered attending Georgetown for, that and at Alfred University's Maple Syrup: The Real Thing promised to teach her how to tap syrup from trees because she loved it on pancakes.

Which interested her a lot more than the recommended, Bullhorns, Breastplates and Brunhildes, the study of opera.

She also had promised Miranda her help who was stuck as a cat, trying to track down a fairy in this big city and now _this, her_ Dad taking an enchanted nap for possibly forever.

What was she going to do?

" _Andrea_ let's just figure this out, now just be calm about what's happened to Rich." Miranda calmly urged her brunette, her blue eyes widening huge at Andy going histrionic. Similar to that night that she'd had to scratch her to get a grip and just calm down when she started talking to her.

Andrea freaked out on her.

The poor thing was going to give herself a stroke, more bug eyed then that awful Harry Potter day.

Miranda lowered her head at that day. Remembering what she had inflicted on her poor naïve assistant. She had set Andrea up to fail.

It was a day when Miranda was in a very vicious snit and took it all out on Andrea.

Shamed welled in her over her past behaviour she'd displayed so many times to Andrea, like when she had promised Cassidy and Caroline and had failed them by missing their recital, playing Racmaninoff it meant so much to both and then Stephen trying to pressure her into bed for a quickie that morning getting back from Miami.

She said how Andrea was stupid and fat.

Then there was the time she had demanded five dozen black tulips fresh every morning for a week. Andy had somehow procured them, Miranda remembered she had suddenly developed a dislike to tulips the next week.

Her mind swirling with all the unreasonable demanding humiliating things she had made Andy do.

Glancing down at her claws, she really didn't want to hurt Andrea with these again. The Dragon of Runway was reduced to a pet.

Forcing herself to do so, recalling the time Andrea wore an out of season Macy's top with the shopping tag still attached.

Nigel almost went in shock.

Miranda's claws were sharp and ready but she couldn't do this, she really didn't want to hurt the kind brunette who she slept with last night, cuddled to her, it felt so nice against Andy, forcing herself to do it, suddenly envisioning Andy naked with Emily.

Miranda's could see it in her mind clearly. Both of them, writhing and sweaty in between sheets having sex.

Seeing red. Flexing her claws out.

"Miranda! It's my dad asleep in there. I should be able to fix this. What do I do?"

Andy looked so upset, that Miranda immediately halted her sharp swipe at her and hopped up to meet Andy's face, arching her face to hers, nuzzling herself against Andy's cheekbone, tasting saline of tears.

"No…please don't cry…Andrea. I wish I could just put my arms around you." She didn't even have fingers now or tissues to offer the upset brunette in comfort.

Miranda usually only hugged her girls.

She was very out practice with grown up hugs, not that anybody wanted to hug her, The Ice Queen.

Stephen just groped.

Settling in a slump in Andy's lap, feeling completely useless.

Kneading her paws on Andy's cotton shorts.

Andy's fingers stroked her white head as Miranda purred in response. Andrea had incredible hands.

Marlene at her regular spa didn't do this so well.

Marybeth interrupted them, opening up cabinets and looking under the kitchen sink, Andy let out a groan, seeing how her Mom was really taking Dad's snoozing condition well.

Andy's Mom always began cleaning. Yup seeing her, getting out the Clorox and rubber gloves and taking it out on the kitchen, Andy knew it was bad.

Her Mom always started doing this when something happened. It was her way of dealing with stuff.

"Mom, I don't think scouring my kitchen is gonna help." Andy carefully suggested this. Wiping at her lids.

Miranda was still sat perched on Andy's lap.

Marybeth chatted as she put on gloves.

"Hon. I'm booking Miriam for a groomer this Monday and also the vet. She seems rather meowy today with you, she might be pregnant or need to be spayed."

"Mrs Wade had the same problem with her Devon Rex." Marybeth told Andy.

Miranda sniffed her opinion. She was not in any way in heat or pregnant, especially by Stephen. Ewe! Stephen even initiating foreplay made her nauseated.

Was Mrs Sachs implying she looked pregnant?

Andy winced at her nails digging in.

Insulted she worked out with her personal trainer, Keld from Oslo, every Tuesdays and Wednesdays and Fridays.

Her calves were something Keld admired and praised.

Saying this to her face, was as rude as when Irv Ravitz sent a pregnant whale photograph for her office when she was carrying the twins at six months.

That was one reason of many reasons she despised that worm of a man, Irv Ravitz.

That and looking down her blouse at every budget meeting.

" _Andrea tell_ her, _no_ , I am not going to the vets to be fixed, inform your mother that I am not pregnant and I was once in labour for nine hours with my twins and _you can_ groom and brush me. I like it when you do that to me."

Stopping her cleaning spree, Marybeth froze with a spray bottle in hand.

"Sweetie?"

Marybeth just stared at Andy with her pet in her lap.

"Andy? " Marybeth spoke really slowly, gripping her spray bottle tightly.

"Yeah?" Andy weaved her digits in white fur.

"Why did I just hear, Miranda Priestly's voice, coming from Miriam, your cat?" Marybeth stared at Andy and her cat.

Both gave a look of surprise, Andy looked at her Mom strangely, somehow she'd heard Miranda. How was that even possible?

"Mom just don't freak out." Andy tried calmly to prepare her Mom. "Promise me you won't."

Marybeth nodded her promise.

"Okay." Marybeth squeezed the bottle to spray over a tiny speck on Andy's cabinet.

"Mrs. Sachs if you could just stop cleaning for a second, Andrea is trying to explain that I _can talk_ …" Miranda's waspish voice trailed off.

Marybeth promised she wouldn't freak out.

She did.

Like mother, like daughter.

Coming to, seeing crystal blue eyes over her. Miranda stared down concerned at Marybeth fainting like that.

It didn't say 'meow'. Instead, Marybeth was greeted with. " _Andréa_ give her some air."

Marybeth was eased up from the carpet by Andy onto the couch.

"Cassidy get Mrs. Sachs some water." Miranda told her youngest who obeyed.

"She _went down_ like that. Mom." Miranda turned her head up to her oldest. "Caroline. Go, help your sister. Quickly."

Caroline did so.

"With ice cubes." The fluffy feline ordered behind her shoulder.

Marybeth just stared mutely, yes she had once tried pot, at a concert where she was first met Rich, years ago, it was in that same month that Andy was conceived, she was certain that trying it once, didn't cause that long a delayed hallucinations like this.

Or from fumes from cleaning liquid she'd been using a minute ago, that made Miriam talk and sound just like her.

That woman. Andy's horrible boss. She'd heard her once ordering her baby around on the phone.

Her mouth dropped open at the haughty feline talking away to Andy.

"Andréa, you should have warned your mother about me." Miranda exclaimed.

Andy pointed her finger. "Sorry, Miranda, next time I'll try to explain how you're enchanted as a talking cat now."

Andy shook her head, at attempting to try to explain Miranda's furry situation reasonably to anybody.

Knowing her Mom so well, she would have listened patiently and understanding and then booked a psychiatrist home visit.

Dad would have just had her committed over her Miranda obsession.

"Andrea, you could have explained better about me being like this." Miranda complained, her tail swishing.

"C'mon Miranda how was I supposed to do that?" Andy accused out.

"Oh. Hi Mom. Hi Dad. Happy Thanksgiving. Who's this? This is my new cat, she was once Miranda, my last boss. She's a feline now. Silly her, she went and got herself enchanted by a fairy."

Miranda's eyes flashed at Andy's sarcasm.

"So you're saying this is all my fault. _Andréa._ " Miranda's fur was up.

Marybeth cleared her throat as both turned to back to her.

"What!" Miranda snarled out.

"Your her. Miranda!" Marybeth choked out. "She's _your cat_. Your pet, Andy."

Miranda nodded at her name spoken.

Miriam, Andy's new pet, her beautiful cat was Miranda Priestly?

"This is simply impossible." Marybeth reasoned out loud. Maybe she had a concussion and was confused from the fall, not feeling a lump or anything.

Andy's apartment floor was carpeted.

She hadn't consumed any Sea bream that Aunt Gladys's imported and pickled to dream half this up.

"Andrea get my purse for me." Miranda watched Andy do so.

She'd prove it to Mrs. Sachs.

Marybeth knew that Hermes handbag cost more than a car, she'd seen it featured, in a Runway issue that she skimmed waiting in the grocery checkout line.

Spilling it out in front of Marybeth, Andy compared its contents to the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, skimming through mints and box of new taupe pantyhose.

Making Miranda blush pink at her black thong in Andy's hand making salt of the earth Midwestern Andy's Mom's brows raise to her hairline.

Wonderful she was believed to be an unfit parent and now a slut who wore thongs.

Along with a bodice ripper paperback, making Andy bite her cheek about.

What, Miranda straightened rigid, she read in the car? Not always just The Book.

Andy produced her Cartier pen and a tide stick. Dalton's PTA flyer.

Miranda explained defensively, she had twins, using her paws to push at a compact and a lip gloss and using her nose, pushing her wallet. Damn it, she really missed her fingers.

"Andrea help me." Miranda demanded.

Andy opened up her empty of cash or cards pocketbook for her, holding a few things out, stopping on one thing, Andy just grinned at it, her big smile falling at Miranda's glare, arching her brows on her lady whiskers.

A pair of movie tickets to an old romantic film at a retro film house.

Hey she didn't even think Miranda went out on dates or knew what fun was. Ever.

"Those are nothing." Miranda hissed. Stephen had forgot that night. Because he was drunk.

Andy thumbed them. It was a great film. A classic, she liked watching.

"Put them back."

"Sorry." Andy apologized sheepishly, put them back in Miranda's purse.

Wondering who they were meant to share with. Andy knew she was separated from Stephen but was she seeing somebody new.

Some guy to go to films with. Have dates with. Andy mused, hiding how she felt about that.

When this spell broke and released her to be back to her.

Miranda would then be back in her life where she belonged and have nothing to do with Andy. Why would she not?

Andy didn't know what she'd do, if Page Six started featuring about Miranda's dating life, the search for a future Mr. Priestly in this city.

Andy just knew he'd be polished and perfect and definitely not her.

Miranda missed Andy's slumped look as she was making Marybeth examine at her Runway I.D and rolling off her social insurance number, the year she was born that was revealed with a big cough.

Her address she once lived in Paris at. The twins' birth weights.

Marybeth swallowed at her flawless french. Looking at the contents of the Hermes purse and into serious blue eyes, she now really believed her.

This cat was Miranda Priestly.

Andy had warned on a phone call, she was high strung. Err, that was an understatement.

"Uh, so you're enchanted?" Marybeth questioned this casually.

Miranda's crystal blue eyes flickered back to Marybeth's. "Yes. I am, enchanted. My last assistant cursed me into this."

Marybeth Sachs couldn't help it. She began laughing, suddenly sobering at the icy look _Miriam –_ Miranda gave her. It was scary even on a cat.

Marybeth's laughter died instantly. Andy had once described _the look_ to her over the phone all over a shade of blue.

Azure, Periwinkle or Prussian it was one of those shades that she lost it over at Andy.

Miranda got up on the arm of the sofa to be at eye level with Mrs. Sachs. Staring her down.

Marybeth swallowed at her narrowed blue eyes on her. "Sorry. So your Andy's boss. Ms Priestly."

"Yes. Former Boss. Call me Miranda." Miranda corrected.

"What did you do, to make this happen to you?" Marybeth asked politely, very interested in the reason.

Marybeth had a hunch to why she was cursed, she'd heard everything about her from Andy, how she was the boss from hell, it was obvious, Miranda Priestly's whole manner and personality got her cursed, with the constant demanding of Andy for errands to fetching coffee endlessly and being impossible and cruel to everybody especially to assistants like her daughter.

Yes Miranda Priestley had been hexed as well and as good as she gave.

It was clearly deserved.

Her whole purpose of her life was to be rude and a pain. A selfish cat, it was perfect.

Andy's first week working for her was many phone calls home to Marybeth and Rich of sounding stressed, dejected and paranoid.

If her daughter wasn't involved and her husband presently comatose she would have waved goodbye to Miranda's furry behind.

"I fired her." Miranda shared, her tail twitching back and forth at Mrs. Sachs asking her questions.

"Mom has to break this in less than a month or she will stay like this forever." Caroline shared seriously as she handed the glass of water to Marybeth who took it from the cute sweet redhead.

"Thanks a bunch. Car." Marybeth smiled like Andy.

Taking a big sip of the water, Marybeth's dark brows rose, stay as a kitty forever, as she was given _a look_ by Andy to be nice to Miranda, Marybeth began to converse with Andy's ex-boss who she once referred to as the designer devil, who was perched on the sofa arm and stuck now as a cat as if _she always_ had conversations with talking felines.

"Do you know what might break it?" Marybeth asked very curiously now.

Miranda decided not to say, or even sharing about the love part, and risk being laughed at again. Waspishly only sharing with Andrea's mother a vague answer. "Yes. I have to find something that I don't think I'll ever find for me."

"Oh. What's that?"

Andy blinked at Miranda talking about finding something but being typical Miranda not elaborating what it was she needed.

Worse than the usual daily 'bring skirts for a shoot' or find that paper she was holding a week ago.

Even as a cat, she was pull your hair out over impossible.

Miranda knew what could change her back and didn't tell her.

Why she didn't tell her about knowing made Andy stare at the white cat, Miranda only told her that night after licking her scratches and watching corny rom coms on the couch together, that she didn't know what would break it.

Miranda had lied to her.

Andy just presumed they had to find Etheny and convince her to break it.

Really hurt by that. Miranda could've said something. Did she not think Andy was able to help or trustworthy enough to tell her?

What was it exactly that Miranda needed to find to change back?

Why not tell her?

Andy might be able to get it.

Somehow.

This was New York. Anything could be ordered and delivered to your door. Unless it was mermaid scales or an enchanted ice rose.

She'd never failed Miranda before with any task. Only just called her, her greatest disappointment. And fat.

Caroline even tried to get Mom to share what it was with her.

Really hoping it wasn't like a true love's kiss from Stephen the jerk.

Mom was either being really shy or really embarrassed about whatever it was, Caroline concluded.

"Mom just tell us. What is it?"

Miranda refused, she normally never denied her Bobbsies anything, but Andrea didn't need to know about it.

Her alert blue eyes watching Andrea closely.

Cassidy rummaged through her backpack. "Oh I forgot, the cab that brought us here, gave us this. Said it was for you Mom. A gift of help."

Holding it out.

"Cassidy Priestly, you do not accept gifts from strangers." Miranda tone was pure scandalised parent. Marybeth snorted at Miranda, so she was a responsible parent.

She often got that tone with Andy. Still.

Andy took it from Cassidy for Miranda.

"Andrea do be careful." Miranda urged. Weaving between Andy's bare legs.

It didn't look like this was from a stalker. Weighing it, it was heavy in her hand and wrapped in a gold cloth.

Unwrapping it.

To a very decorative hand mirror, with roses and fairy wings bevelling it, with a card attached to it.

"The cab driver gave you this for your Mom?" Andy asked Cassidy in wonder at a few names etched on it, of former owners, showing it to Miranda who stared at it just as transfixed.

"Yeah. Even waved the fare."

Cassidy shrugged about it. "She said it was something Mom would need to set her free…oh and that Etheny is being unreasonably spiteful and it must be her cycle coming on."

Andy tore open the envelope, reading out the message to Miranda.

" _Ask the mirror for help."_ Andy shared, turning the back of the card over to something else scrawled. _"Nicely."_

Turning the hand mirror in her hand. Was this what she thought it was?

It couldn't be.

Andy saw it begin to faintly glow a little, outstretched in her palm. How in the heck did you use this?

Staring into it doubtfully, Andy only just saw her own puzzled reflection back at her. "Hi." Meekly greeting out. Nothing happened not a bright spark or a glimmer on the glass with her "Hi."

Mrs. Sachs eyed the mirror "Honey, let me try?"

Marybeth took it from Andy gingerly, peering into it. "Mirror, mirror in my hand. Help my Andy and _a…Miranda_ here if you can?"

Andy's Mom had started something as the hand mirror began to sparkle brightly in her palm.

"Yes, blood of Rose Red and Charming and Cinders, I am yours to command." The mirror spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy said she'd go and take a quick shower and be only five minutes. That was ten minutes ago as Miranda's paws sunk into the unmade duvet she'd jumped up on, the mirror told them where to go.

Thanks to Marybeth being so chatty with it.

Hopeful and impatient, in a few hours she'd be back to herself. Being her again, she could hardly wait for it.

Being this, staring down at her paws, would be over soon. Relief filled Miranda.

Hearing the shower running, by tonight Miranda knew she'd be home, in her townhouse, where she belonged, in clothes, able to drink coffee again, run her magazine, hug her babies but then she'd be leaving Andrea behind.

Sinking down in the folds.

Looking around this room at the messy traces of the brunette – discarded T-shirts, a pair of socks, her phone lying face down, Miranda breathed in Andy's scent sadly.

They wouldn't eat Chinese together again or snuggle on a sofa. Andrea wouldn't bring her a plate to eat take out on instead of right from the box. Andrea teased did she use silverware for pizza too, no more telling-warning her not to drink from her mug.

A pang of loss struck her.

Would Andrea still be a friend after she stopped being furry like this?

Knowing she might only see Andrea around with Emily, when they start to date, Miranda's claws flexed on Andy's comforter at that thought of Andrea and Emily beginning dating one another.

Emily would be a horrible girlfriend to Andrea.

Blunt. Unaffectionate and rather odd about cheese.

Emily better appreciate Andrea and never hurt her, Miranda groaned at how thin Andrea's thread count was, snagging the cotton with her sharp claws, she now owed Andrea new bedding without her claw marks.

Emily was completely wrong for her.

Rolling around on her back on Andy's duvet still irritated, her tail waved and flicked back and forth.

Why Emily?

Slumping her white head back, she just couldn't get comfortable, meowing her back was killing her. Andrea could rub it before she changed back to being human.

She loved her hands on her. Andy's gentle ministrations made her purr, Miranda normally despised affection from anybody except her girls.

From Andrea it felt just wonderful.

Andy had sworn it was just a quick shower, switching it on to warm up first, tying her dark hair up in a sparkly scrunchie of Cassidy's, left on the sink, pulling off her top and discarding her rolled up yoga bottoms, peeling down her briefs, stepping in, she began washing in a zingy grapefruit shower gel that made her feel a whole lot more ready to face the world and break Miranda's enchantment today.

Stopping soaping up her slippery torso and thighs, Miranda would be human again. In only a few hours.

Andy leaned her head against the wall, her lids closed, that realization hit her, that Miranda would be herself again and very soon, which meant this would end and there'd be no more sleeping next to her or being close to her ever again.

Andy really liked no loved being like that…like this with Miranda.

In her life.

It was like they were almost friends but no Miranda wouldn't stay a friend to her and want to be around her for any reason after the enchantment broke.

Why would she?

Miranda would be back in her world. A world, Andy didn't exactly fit in.

She was after all less than a fact checker to Miranda.

And also one big disappointment to her.

Why would Miranda bother to be friends with someone like her? She wouldn't even tell her what it was she needed to break this with.

Why not?

Andy played Sudoku. Did the NY Times crossword. She was accepted at Stanford.

Why didn't Miranda trust her enough to tell her?

Stepping out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy bath towel around herself, she promised she'd help Miranda and she would do so, even if it meant eventually sooner than Andy wanted to do so, letting Miranda go.

Andy just let her towel drop on the carpet, still a little damp and naked as she grabbed a top which got stuck over her head, not seeing Miranda on her bed, who just froze and quite instantly lost all ability to speak and could only stare at Andy's bum.

Knowing she shouldn't, manners dictated that she should look away and look elsewhere, like up to the fascinating ceiling that needed a paint job or crane her furry head a few degrees and look out the window at snow falling, but Miranda couldn't drag her gaze away, she should just think of being in labour with Cassidy and Caroline for nine hours, think of that last meeting with Irving that gave her a migraine, or that gyro that gave her food poisoning once, no picture that plumber's brickey bottom hanging out of his overalls who Cara called to fix under the sink, not Andrea's perfect one here so near her.

Also smelling lovely and very naked, she should just drag her eyes away but she couldn't make her blue eyes do that and comply.

Miranda's mouth went dry at Andy unaware of her.

Top still over her head, plonking down beside her.

Slinking closer to Andy, seeing a few droplets run down her bare spine, wanting to lick it, taste it, taste Andrea, Miranda's mouth moistened, muttering very lowly, "beautiful." her words were muffled not heard through the cotton.

Andy wrestled herself free. Falling on her elbow into her unmade bed. Meeting blue eyes.

Staring at the top of her head. Miranda's eyes glinted just holding hers.

"Nice scrunchie, she said.

It was Cassidy's, she'd bought it.

Andy shyly pulled on her jeans over her long legs, missing Miranda's look completely.

The mirror had told them where to go and seek out answers, Marybeth decided to stay and watch over the twins and her slumbering Rich.

It was next to Kove's Hardware and Obrycki's Clams and a block away from Fulton Fish Market.

Miranda had expelled herself from Andy's bag, jumping down on a newspaper rack, almost skidding on the snowy sidewalk as Andy snorted out. "Really graceful Mir."

Earning a full Priestly glare, Andrea should try it, having paws, prancing inside, with her tail up as Andy held the door open for her.

Why did Andrea always wear such ugly shoes?

It was unavoidable at this eye level now, Miranda concluded.

Miranda would get Nigel to pick out decent footwear from the closet for Andrea as soon as she was back to being herself.

Friends helped one another out starting with stylish heels.

Displays of merchandise were cluttered everywhere, Miranda saw pearls from the sea of Propontis, reputed to have been once worn by Helen of Troy and even by Venus.

Being a feline now Miranda couldn't be sceptical. It probably was worn by Aphrodite herself.

Along with pearls was an exquisite necklace of Harmonia on sale, the wearer was promised to never need Botox.

Promising any buyer eternal youth and beauty forever.

Andy shuddered at the tiny words of warning, to any new owner may endure great misfortune and curses, and the store takes no responsibility for anything befalling the wearer of it.

Sniffing at it, Miranda's collection of Harry Winston always made her feel eternally beautiful.

Both Andy and Miranda explored the small shop, it was full of knick-knacks on shelves and small tables with many strange glass jars that both thought they heard faint echoes in them as Andy read with wonder another beautiful necklace made by the Lady of the Lake and almost fingered an antique sparkling jewelled comb till Miranda saw its tag with one word in red on it and scrambled up her arm to press her face right to hers.

"Hey! Oww. Miranda what _the_ …

"Andrea use that pretty head of yours for once." Pointing with her tail at the sign.

Andy's brows came together, Miranda was really rude most times, and like all morning over breakfast she was snappy because Andy crunched her flakes too loud to her liking and wouldn't give in and share her coffee with her, and was especially being so now, a small flicker of irritation at Miranda, scowling her face as she suddenly read it. _Handle with caution, the sharp quill ends were poison dipped._

What kind of sadist jeweller would make this toxic…placing the comb very carefully back down.

Miranda sniffed as she wasn't very interested in a Draupnir ring on display that promised endless wealth and another claimed to produce gold at will.

She already had vast wealth. Thanks to her hard work and careful shrewd investments.

Slumping her shoulders as they walked away from the rings of fortune, if only Andy had a spare three hundred bucks. She could be rich just like that, compliments of those rings. Her student loan paid off in one go, her parents mortgage no more, she could travel anywhere, like backpack through Italy next week if she wanted to, buy a new IPad, but only after she helped free Miranda.

Having that, endless wealth would really free up her time to write a Pulitzer winning novel.

Deciding she'd ask to put both on hold for payday.

"Andrea, where are the staff?" Impatiently padding her paws on the floorboards that creaked.

Andy shrugged. It was an early Saturday, seeing no customers but them. It was snowing heavy outside and Black Friday.

By the sign and bell it was open.

Andy ventured further into the strange store with Miranda at her ankle, both barely glancing at a feather that illuminated brightly.

Miranda's followed Andy's feet as she stopped to go through a rack filled with used clothes, like a cloak embroidered with falcons on it and once owned by a person named Freyja and an ugly hat suggested for great snorkelling called a cohuleen druith.

"Andrea, this is not Bloomingdales, I will buy you suitable clothes. Starting with new _shoes_."

Andy stilled near the rack. "Miranda what's wrong with my shoes?"

Miranda's furry face looked pained at the chunky footwear and craned up to look at the brunette. Her lips thinned.

"Those are an abomination."

They were not. Andy quite liked her Sperry boots.

"Shoes say a lot about a person."

"Oh yeah, like what do mine say." Andy hotly demanded.

Miranda's whiskers twitched. "Yours say I am blindly hopeless at fashion."

That was it. Andy's eyes welled. First her dad was in never-ending sleep for forever all because of Miranda pissing off a fairy named Etheny and Miranda couldn't even tell her what it was she needed because it was some big secret that clearly Andy wasn't important enough to her to even share with and right now she just couldn't give her a break. Just once. Tears springing to her eyes.

"Andrea, I'm sure in the right light or maybe no light." Miranda blinked, seeing her upset, her mouth got her in trouble again.

Just like that time calling Andy _stupid and fat_ once.

Andy was _not_ crying over ugly shoes. Wiping her eyes. She was so stupid falling more in love with Miranda even as a cat.

A selfish shedding vain feline.

Why did Etheny have to do this, enchant Miranda, Andy always thought that a new assistant to Miranda might just snap and bring an Uzi to Runway one day, that nasty thought was before she fell completely in love with her, not this happen to her, weave a curse on her and make Andy be the only person in this city to understand her.

Stupid enchanting fairy.

Make her need her. By becoming a cat. Put her back in her life as Andy swallowed hard, get to know her in ways Andy had only dreamed of and now take it…her away.

"Why are you always soooo _you_?" Andy had had it.

"Andrea." Miranda placated. Not really able to catch up with Andy's long angry strides.

"We're not talking about shoes are we?" Miranda stated.

Walking away from the white cat, deeper in the shop, Andy grimaced queasy at a full jar of vibrant red dragon's blood and next to it Hydra blood. Almost knocking over one gold vial labelled _Ichor._

Miranda called out for her, unable to reach the displays as Andy pointedly ignored her. That was a first for Andy, continuing in just browsing around.

Andy heard Miranda call out again for her, as she grumbled and rearranged a chessboard that's crystal and silver pieces were set up all wrong, the board was made of pure gold. It started to play by themselves as Andy stared at a Rook moving itself.

That was an interesting gift for the holidays.

Smelling cinnamon in her nostrils, seeing twigs of it, Andy felt hot in her top near it, a Myrrh egg.

It felt as hot as a oven. Moving away from the egg.

Running her fingertips along a Sampo and Väinämöinen's harp and a piper's pipe made in Hamlin, she wasn't really talented at playing any musical instruments.

"Andrea!"

This shop had lots no loads of clutter and bric or brac, Andy pushed aside a dusty book that sparkled and stopped on a white gold sword.

Glancing at the ruel bone sheathe with runic words and a tag if lost belongs to Gandalf but send to c/o Bilbo Baggins of The Shire.

Andy weighed it in her hand and then the other that on a tag, said beware if this glows blue an Orc walks near you.

Running her fingertip along the runes, tracing the words NAGOL E-LŶG or Tooth Of-Snake or Dragon it said and touching Ecthelion's Herald

It couldn't be Glamdring and Orcrist?

Hobbits existed. Andy smiled at that.

She was splurging and getting both for Christmas. Wondering if it being Black Friday she could get a discount, buying both.

If she found an employee, she'd just ask.

Hey, now this, she could use, it would've been useful last night, a magic tablecloth spread on a table, saying the magic words woven on it made food and drink aplenty appear. When finished eating, just roll up all the dirty plates, cutlery, and crumbs into the tablecloth and they magically disappear. Andy really hated washing dishes. It was only twenty bucks. A bargain.

Seeing something else she liked the look of.

Plucking up a crock and dish, sold as a pair, whatever food might be wished for in them, it would be found on them. It belonged to a former owner called Rhygenydd from Wales.

It was second hand but Pier One or Crate & Barrel couldn't promise that.

Andy would never have to shop at Whole Foods again.

Wondering if it came with a cup for endless coffee? For Miranda. Argh why was she even thinking about thoughtful things like that for her.

Miranda wasn't hers. Miranda was plain impossible to get along with.

As soon as they found a shop employee named Mami, Miranda would be out of her life. This, what they had was over.

"Andrea. I'm sorry." Miranda said this softly, her white furry head rubbed at Andy's leg. She butted her head against Andy, rubbing affectionately to her.

Holding the crock, Andy saw both of their reflections in it. Miranda actually meant it. Being sorry. Gee that was a first from the dragon lady.

Placing her swords and crockery aside, bending down to Miranda's level, Andy reached out to her. Making Miranda purr out. "Listen Miranda when you change back can we still be frien…H-hello."

"So you finally came to see me, Etheny's latest enchanted victim. Well come on, I've put the kettle on."

Staring at _her_ , silently, in a way that made Miranda's fur raise. "Do me a favor young human think of warm scones or some of Miriam's favorite Hobnobs was it once, will you, Andy, girl?"

Andy saw that the dish actually worked. Okay she was sold now.

She was buying this. Goodbye to grocery shopping and to brown paper bags that split. Along with the swords.

Wait, how did she know her name was Andy?

Mami Wata poured them each a mug of builder's tea, lifting out Yorkshire teabags and adding milk to both.

What she offered had put Miranda in sour mood. It was not tea. She was simply not eating that.

Not even a bite. She was not some pet.

She owned a townhouse which was worth millions, sat on several boards.

Mami Wata's eyes sparkled on the haughty feline as she had dumped out a Sheba wet cat food for her on a small plate.

"If you don't start finding a way to trust in what you need the most Miriam Princhek, it'll be that and Friskies twice a day for you and a daily trip to a litter box to fill your long days."

A Litterbox?

Miranda paled at that and still thought _it_ on this plate, looked like congealed goo, scrunching her pert nose up, giving a pleading look over to Andy's mug and shortbread in mid bite.

Andy patted her chair. Miranda hopped up eagerly to her.

Andy studied her closely, trying not to stare at cowrie shells in her braids and smooth mahogany skin.

Why did she call Miranda, Miriam?

She thought they were a couple by first impression having heard them about shoes and watched them, unnoticed by both earlier, going at each other in a way that tells her, they do care. Deeply.

Their bickering had a well-worn, almost tender undercurrent, as the look in her eyes seemed to soften on them, as Andy dunked a biscuit sharing and timed it for Miranda to lick, and nibble delicately before it got too soggy.

"Excuse me, why do you keep calling Miranda, Miriam?" Andy asked politely.

Mami Wata stared back at the pretty but young mortal, she was at least five hundred years younger than herself. "I've only known her as Miriam since she was born."

Miranda stared at her, she'd never met this woman in her entire life.

She did not know her.

Taking in the long skirt and shells in dreads with a Brighton accent, giving an unfriendly look to her that was as scathing as at Andy's boots earlier.

"Miriam you wouldn't remember me, you were a baby, and I gave you a gift. I'm sort of your godmother. You're Mum asked me to protect you. Look out for you."

She was her godmother?

Protect her, from what or from who? Miranda stilled, her mother died when she was little and left her with her father. Souring her expression, Mami here did a really great no amazing job protecting her from _him_.

"I tried to see you when you're Mum died but your father wasn't very easy to talk to."

Miranda sniffed, right she _really_ tried to see her, like when exactly did she plan to show up and drop by, during holidays perhaps, that never happened and when she once might've needed her the most.

" _Protect me."_ Miranda hissed out.

"Yes protect you and unfortunately you've crossed Etheny. Miriam listen, please, I'm really sorry how I've never met with you before all of this happening to you, but your mother made me promise not to show you where you came from and I kept that promise for her."

Her mother made her promise, Miranda interrupted and corrected curtly. "I like being called Miranda not Miriam."

She hadn't been Miriam in a long time. Except letting Andrea call her that once.

"So my mother knew you, well you took a long time to actually meet me finally. _Godmother_." Miranda stated coldly.

The sea witch sighed out her annoyance. "Sorry Miriam. I'm not a chirpy round fairy godmother for you. I'm a sea witch and I don't like people bothering me at all and it's time that you know all about your mum little regnant, she was the stepmother and the evil queen who poisoned Snow White with the apple."

Miranda listened with her mouth hanging open ungracefully.

"She was once considered the fairest of them all, she was very powerful and feared, and she was exiled but kept her mirrors after the incident" Mami shared this sadly.

"What incident?" Miranda asked on Andy's lap.

"They heated a pair of slippers over coals and she was made to dance at Snow's wedding for days."

Miranda felt a shiver run down her spine at hearing that. Her mother was not…she couldn't be…her mother baked for the WI, broiled marshmallows hot chocolate on cold nights for her, combed her hair lovingly with one of her jeweled combs and worked behind a beauty counter at John Lewis.

She did have bad feet though.

This was ridiculous to believe. "My mother was not that. It's not true. She was a bird spotter and she liked her Touché Éclat and wore a coat trimmed with fur given by a friend who went by the name of Hunter …

Mami took it out and just showed it to her, a picture that made Miranda just stare at it, unable to say anything more, protests dying on her lips as she looked at it.

"Of course after she recovered, and became Mrs. Princhek, she still wanted to destroy the house of White and Charming. Then she had you. She started over. Miriam."

Andy heard this, Miranda was related to someone _like that_ …but she couldn't be the daughter of the wicked evil stepmother. The evil queen from fairy tales.

No. Shaking her head.

Miranda was vain, yes very and most times, rather selfish with unreasonable demands, during most days being around her, but also she was so beautiful and often unpleasant and impolite but that was part of her whole charm, it grew on you.

Hell it grew on Andy…uh slowly and she knew she was not evil really, just sometimes became highly strung and irritated by her staff's incompetence at Runway.

Daily.

And she loved both her twins enormously, and fully with all her heart of that Andy could attest.

Blinking at the Polaroid that came alive in front of her stunned brown eyes. Miranda's mom was truly beautiful and wearing a crown. Regal and smirking. Looking down at Miranda who was _so still_.

Worrying Andy, was Miranda okay?

Miranda just discovering she was the child of the wicked stepmother and evil queen, Andy knew it might be a lot to digest and take in.

It wasn't as bad as Miranda's mother being a polar bear killer. Was it?

Andy wanted her to be ok. Miranda wasn't some vain controlling sociopathic polar bear hater monarch who went around poisoning young girls with shiny Mackintoshes even if she was related to _her_.

It wasn't going to make Andy stop caring about her. Never.

"Miranda, are you OK?"

Miranda hated it when people said that. Her mom was, she was…what Andrea must think of her?

Beginning to sob in a blubbery, spluttering way, not a gentle sweet way. Andy pulled her large fleece hoodie to her, to warm her up with it.

Held while she cried and then Andy tipped her chin up to look at her.

Andy saw right away that even a sip of coffee wasn't going to cut it.

Miranda's sobs finally slowed a little.

Andy looked nonplussed.

Miranda never cried with people around except on the couch late last night with Andy about Stephen being cruel about what was in her to love and it wasn't menopause symptoms, or something to talk through with her therapist, to put it in a nutshell, it was just finding out she was related to the evil queen.

"Is this why I was turned into this?" Miranda had to know. Was this because she was from a line of pure _wicked_. No pure evil.

Had she inherited it, had any traits rubbed off on her?

Miranda stilled she was religious about her beauty regimes and creams.

Mami sighed at Miriam's waterworks.

"No. Miriam you are not this because of your mum." Mami Wata assured, watching transfixed as Andy was stroking her goddaughter and wiping a few tears from her face.

Mami Wata could see her goddaughter real reflection before her and how Miranda's eyes were panda-like with smudged mascara from running rivers in her eyes in a reflection of the real her in a mirror that hung behind both of them.

Etheny certainly had stripped her of her adornments.

Leaning over to press more Kleenex over to Andy who scrunched one up, using it on Miranda.

Getting a whiff of the mortal better, inhaling her deeply, Mami's dark eyes slitted on the kind brunette holding Miriam. Grabbing Andy's hand and scratching no pricking her finger with a sharp shell edge of her ring.

Squeezing the blood out into a small bowl.

It sparkled gold. Dropping Andy's wrist disgusted.

"Leave my shop. Now."

Andy blinked in shock at the nasty tone towards her.

Miranda looked up through puffy eyes. Andrea wasn't leaving, she was staying right here with her.

"What's wrong? Why do you want Andrea to go?" Miranda asked Mami alarmed.

''I said to leave, right now." Mami warned out. Pointing to the door rudely.

Andy refused. She wasn't going anywhere or leaving Miranda behind.

"Tell me why you want Andrea to go?" Miranda commanded.

"Because Andrea is not welcome here, I am genuinely surprised she is truly helping you Miriam, considering her bloodline." Taking a sip of warm tea to remain calm.

"What do you mean?" Miranda demanded out, looking up into brown eyes she trusted.

"Andy is from the House of White and Charming."

Andy felt how rigid Miranda went on her.

Just great Miranda was proving she was related to a pathological poisoning evil wicked stepmother queen by the icy look she just gave up to her.

Andy's family hurt her mother. Feeling sick at that discovery.

Mami Wata pressed her lips together tightly and thinly. "You owe Miranda here a debt. You both have a bond."

Andy gasped at seeing a strange string revealed tied to her not pricked finger attached to Miranda's paw.

"You will repay her for what your family did. It was barbaric."

Andy sputtered at this accusation." I had nothing to do with making Miranda's mom dance at a wedding in hot slippers."

"You have everything to do with it." Mami Wata snarled. "You're the cause of her mother losing her magic and later getting sick, she was exiled from her world because of you and your family."

Clenching her teeth, Andy's mouth hardened. "That's not fair. If Miranda's mother did something that horrible, didn't she only have herself to blame for it. After all she was the evil queen." Andy blurted this out insensitively.

Making Miranda gasp. Andrea was talking about her mother horribly.

"Beware House of White and Charming if you think I will allow you to slander Miriam's mum you are a fool."

"Fine. Miranda's mommy was a royal saint then, good and kind to all and if I am to repay Miranda with this bond we apparently share, tell me how to break Etheny's enchantment then?"

Mami Wata almost faltered. The seed of White would do that for Miriam?

"I'm afraid it is not that simple to break. Line of White and Charming." Mami Wata's was this close to showing the mortal what a Sea _witch_ she was.

"Just call me Andy." Andy shared.

"Etheny is not someone who enchants lightly. Miriam." Andy was completely ignored by Mami.

"I would start with attempting a gesture of purity of heart." Mami held Miriam's eyes thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Miranda asked. Her eyes still wet but piercing her godmother's.

"Say you're sorry to those who you've always treated badly."

Miranda sniffled. Musing this, they did have her list of all her former assistants she terrorised, in Andy's bag.

She could do one small apology if it helped.

Andy seemed to read Miranda's thoughts. "You're going to apologize to every assistant who ever worked for you!" Andy said in true disbelief.

Her, Miranda Priestly try to be genuinely contrite.

Andy shook her head at that.

"Yes, I can be sincerely sorry." Looking very offended by Andy's face about her being sorry or knowing how to be.

Mami Wata shook her head at Andy. Charming's' were so gauche.

"You'll need this."

Mami Wata got up and puttered through a large ceramic bowl with keys and loose coins change in it. Finding it.

"I cannot lift what Etheny's done but I can give you this to help Miriam. That is the only reason you still stay in my shop and home unharmed."

Pressing it into Andy's palm.

Andy took it, and almost dropped it on the rug. It was small and slimy like a liver.

With a small delicate ring.

"This is Angelica's ring to protect you and a shriveled tongue. Child of White and Charming repay what you did or I will cut out and take your tongue like that one you hold."

Andy just stared at her, gulping.

Stuffing it in her jeans pocket revolted.

Knowing from books, Miranda's mother liked using poison when provoked and her godmother cut out tongues. _Great family traits._

Andy's Mom had a lot of explaining to do that her grandmother came along way to settle in Ohio and did needlepoint. It wasn't from Canada like she'd been told or lied to.

Andrea's family brutalized and tormented her mother, Miranda looked away from Andy, she couldn't look at her anymore, glancing around at today's papers, her gaze took in the crumpled financial section of the NY Times. Irv Ravitz was trying to replace her. Weaving along Andy's arm reading the page with narrowing eyes.

He wasn't daring to even try to attempt to take her Runway away from her…Runway was hers, she explained that in Paris before to Irving.

She was not yielding to him.

Ears fell back at Irv Ravitz's face which peered up at her. Such a blown up _pisher_ in custom Armani.

Why that spineless little fraction of a man trying to do this to her. Hissing her discord and digging her claws into Andy's lap with her opinion of Irv fully felt by the brunette.

"Oww. Miranda! Watch your claws. I'm not a scratching post you can claw at will." Andy complained, relieved at no blood drawn but stopped as Miranda waspishly demanded of her.

Her nose to hers.

"Andrea you need to take me to Irv Ravitz. Now."

Her blue eyes looked quickly away, not meeting hers deliberately.

Andy conceded, giving in, carefully scooping and cradling her furry regal queen who needed her bag to be carried in.

"Fine. Tell me where Irv lives." Andy wound her scarf around herself, tucking Miranda into a blanket in her bag she brought along for her. It was cold outside for her.

Stopping and turning back to Mami Wata. "Can you hold those till next week?" Her face lit up.

Mami Wata shook her head unflinching. No Charming charmed her enough to hold the Hobbits swords.

"No cash. No swords. Store policy."

Andy face fell. Miranda's godmother was a real sea _witch_.


	10. Chapter 10

_Of course_ , Irv Ravitz lived here. Miranda mumbled out that Irving just bought it, it came with a golden key and a 30 million dollar price tag.

Irving was rather crass at bragging about how much he spent on it, in Miranda's opinion.

Andy was first mistaken to be an overly friendly Latter Day Saint missionary by her perky smile to Irv's maid who'd answered the door.

Mentioning Miranda's name allowed her entry as Andy lied quickly with Miranda telling her to do so, how she had a message from Miranda Priestly for Irving.

Told to wait by Irv's maid, in the parquet foyer hall as Andy just talked away to the inside of her bag.

Miranda wouldn't do that.

 _Wait._

Squirming out of and hopping down from Andrea's bag, and onto the George III side table from Sotheby's that's estimate at auction could feed five large city dwelling families for a few years, Andy tried to grab her.

Miranda landed on her feet righted. Pleased at how she was getting the hang of these paws.

Andy began lowly calling after her. "Miranda come back here." Motioning at her with a wave, to get back here and hop back into her bag.

Right now.

Miranda wasn't going to do that.

Andy's eyes narrowed on Miranda who was just ignoring her calls after her, lowly whispering but being firm. _"Miranda. Come back . . . Now."_

Eyeing the stairs, waiting for Irv to appear at any second.

Prancing along, paying no mind to Andy's frantic calls after her, Miranda had only been here once, that one time to a dinner party she had attended and had met and she'd endured Mitzi.

Mitzi Ravitz.

Mitzi was Irv's wife, Miranda had been invited for a dinner, which she was pathologically bored and trapped in once a few years ago.

Mitzi was the sole reason she never stayed at functions past ten minutes ever.

Mitzi was Irv's third wife, meant well but she ruminated on Botox, it was a wonder she didn't overdose on it, and her only hobby spending Irv's money.

And her unfortunate Jersey Shore, George Hamilton spray on tan. Miranda had never seen that particular shade of orange on anybody before meeting Mitzi.

"Miranda, _get back here. Right Now_." Her voice throbbed firm in a command to her to obey, only seeing her swishing tail turn a corner completely oblivious to her command.

Miranda was intent on tsuris.

Andy called out again but no Miranda came rushing back, glancing at the stairs minus Irv.

Letting out a loud cry of alarm and a startled meow.

"Miranda!" Andy's heart was in her throat. Did a dog get her? Did the Ravitz's even own one, Andy couldn't recall off the top of her head, if they did.

She knew nearly everything else about anyone around Miranda.

Honestly, Andy had no clue if Irv owned a standard poodle named Fefe or a Rottweiler named Bully.

Andy made after her, rushing deeper into Irv Ravitz's home, charging forward to rescue her always, she was coming, for her, calling out lowly for Miranda, starting to get really worried with no answer back to her.

Was Miranda really hurt?

 _Mauled? Bleeding out?_

Andy only had a few band aids on her.

Oh god. She hadn't bothered to ever take up that Red Cross course in first aid offered at work.

Why hadn't she?

Turning a corner.

Letting out an exhale of relief at seeing Miranda who looked fine and unharmed, and perfectly alive and completely unmauled perched regally on the plush carpet in front of the ugliest piece of art, Andy had ever seen.

 _It_ was why Mitzi should never be allowed to interior decorate, staring visibly disturbed at the rooster sculpture.

" _Miranda_!" Andy panted. "Don't do that to me ever again." Andy warned out but relieved Miranda wasn't hurt in anyway. Ruffling Miranda's fur with her fingers, letting out her breath.

"Andrea lighten up." Miranda furry face smirked, moving by Andy, she was pawing and opened a door.

Lighten up?

Andy pressed her lips together. Lighten up, Miranda was trespassing as a cat around Irv Ravitz's home.

That and also having just discovered this morning from a Sea Witch who gave her a severed tongue as a gift how Miranda's mother was the Evil Queen in fairy tales and also, her dad was now asleep for the next two — three decades or longer.

"Miranda." Andy tried again. Not turning her furry head back to look even at her.

"Don't. Do _not_ do that. Do _not_ enter that room. Miranda. No! Bad girl."

Andy meant it, being firm to the up to something fluffy white feline, "Miranda are you even listening to me?"

Seeing that _no_ Miranda wasn't at all, listening to her. "Not one word," Andy grumbled that out to herself, at seeing her _lady_ , entering the room, as if she belonged here.

Following hesitantly after her furry determined derriere.

Pouncing up onto a modern desk, Miranda padded across it, passing modern frames of Irving with the Mayor, and the Governor and the President, another of Irving with Bono, hissing at the next one of that golfing buddy of his _,_ grimacing at _him_ , scrunching her face up like she drank something curdled and sour, muttering to herself, "Ivana, Ivana, money does not make your ex, less orange."

Andy stared around at the photos on the walls of Irv, he sure liked pictures of himself doing things, fishing, hunting, golfing at St Andrews and then she stopped on the large aquarium in the room, he had quite a collection of exotic fish, studying them behind the glass.

"Miranda, let's leave. We shouldn't be in here." Andy glanced over at the door, they were trespassing.

This was Mr. Ravitz's office.

"Andrea how often would I be able to go through Irving's briefs."

Andy gave a look at that.

Miranda's fingers . . . her _a paws_ were curious at what Irv was up to.

Huge brown eyes glanced at the door and came back to watch Miranda pawing one folder open, beginning to read it, even doing so with that slight purse of her mouth that Andy truly loved.

And that adorable little frown in between her brows.

Squinting as she usually read with her glasses on, blue eyes went to slits.

Commenting on what she read with incredulity. "Irving, this is very inaccurate. I most certainly do not spend over budget every month and I do not abuse my company credit card for my personal use." Commenting on this one memo outraged, making her claws coming out.

Scratching the glass of the desk with every number she had not at all spent on herself inaccurately logged.

She did not abuse her company credit card ever.

"What are you doing in here…that new maid, I've told Mitzi how she's not trained yet, she can prepare and serve Petrossian caviar but she can't speak American right yet."

Irv Ravitz took in the tall lanky brunette standing in his office.

Not at all Miranda's typical assistant type, Irv sort of could recall her, her, the one with the legs, she was the one who took his attention off Stephen that night at the Benefit.

"So Miranda sent _you_ to see me, did she?" Looking Andy up and down dismissively. " _Her little errand girl_."

Miranda started to just stare at Irving still sitting on his desk. Perched regally.

Her hair rising up at how he looked at her Andrea.

Andrea was not some little errand girl. Irv was not allowed to speak like that about her, especially to what was hers.

Miranda gazed at him, seeing his beady eyes raking over Andy's assets in her jeans.

He was not allowed to ogle Andrea either.

Andy only nodded at Irv Ravitz, attempting a small smile that didn't quite reach her lovely eyes, giving Miranda the eye to just let it go.

She was used to it.

Andy knew she was inferior to him and sometimes well most times around Miranda at Runway but maybe not these last few days being together and snuggling and eating Chinese takeout, to Miranda also.

Even Miranda didn't think she was important enough to know what it was exactly that she needed to free herself with.

"Uh. _Yes_ , she did send me, Mr. Ravitz, she's told me to tell you that she's not being replaced. Not ever."

Digging through her bag and holding out the folded newspaper. "She's livid about this."

"Good." Irv smirked at Miranda's _little helper_ , so this one of many Miranda girls was bringing him a La Priestly warning.

Irv knew they were discarded often fired for petty things, not one able to be fulfill perfectly errands and duties for The Snow Queen.

It was a standing HR joke.

Not one assistant stayed by the dragon lady's side. Never

Within a year and any and every assistant was elated to move on. To escape Miranda Priestly.

"Oh she's not to be replaced is she?" Irv mused out. "You tell her that she is replaceable as I told her before, in Paris?" as he stopped suddenly, " _W-what_ in hell is that?"

Pointing at it, as if he smelled something rotten at his desk.

"Oh, she's… well see she's, Miranda's cat." Miranda just stared imperiously at Irv and just flexed her claws digging deeper into his modern glass desk.

She wanted to look at him eye to eye.

Trying to dare to oust her, which made her grey blue eyes stormy on him.

Miranda mouthed out losing her temper icily. Only heard by Andy though. "Irving, if you continue to persist with this. I will finally use my list. I once warned you, I would do so and I will."

Irv only hearing hisses from _that thing_. Miranda's pet.

"Mir-Miriam cut that out. Stop making those noises." Andy commanded. She couldn't very well say, Miranda put your claws in and stop hissing at Irv.

"So where is Miranda anyway?" Irv asked after her curiously.

Andy stared.

She couldn't say right here on his desk. Scratching the glass, Andy noticed Miranda's rage.

"Is she off to a spa? Is she eating kale and descaling to be youthfully beautiful. She needs it." Irv opened a small can of fish food to sprinkle into the tank as he talked away.

Miranda's back stiffened at Irv's words. Mouthing to Andrea what she could say.

"Miranda's taken a few days off, she's gone out of town." Andy was told waspishly to share this with him.

Irv bristled.

"Off?" Irv repeated.

Miranda Priestly did not take time off on a whim. Just like that.

Were her demon spawns sick?

Was she? He could only hope.

She was looking a bit under the weather the last time he'd glimpsed her coming back from Paris.

Miranda Priestly needed to know he was in charge. "You tell Miranda this, I run Elias Clarke. I am the Chairman. She can and she will be replaced very easily and soon."

Irv meant it. Jacqueline despite what happened in Paris, could acclimated into the role of EIC at Runway in less than one week.

"Miranda's nothing rare, now these, these are special and rare, see my fish here. See I paid ten grand for that one. This one, it's a beauty she's worth half a million now."

Andy saw it. That tiny fish was worth a down payment on a few multiple luxury cars.

Irv pointed out another, a Juvenile Emperor Angelfish, one of his other favourites.

Great he was a fish nerd.

"If she wants to keep her job she will have to come see me on Monday."

"Mr. Ravitz, Miranda is unable to come to you just yet . . . she's in a yoga commune. No phones. It's really strict. Upstate."

Irv's smug smile grew on those words.

"You make sure to tell Miranda, word for word, she had better be in my office, this Monday morning at nine or you can tell her she's been replaced by Jacqueline as of 9:30 Monday morning."

Another hiss.

That cat was staring at him again intently. Big blue eyes held his coldly, he blinked first finally, as it had outstared him.

That feline gave him the creeps. _Like cat, like owner._

"Jacqueline!" Andy repeated out. " Jacqueline Follet. Mr Ravitz you can't do that. Miranda is Runway. She brings in millions in advertising for you. She turned Runway into the success it is with her hard work, her dedication and her vision." Andy's jaw was set, she'd always admired Miranda's mind not just her allure.

Or her body.

She was an exceptional woman. Brilliant at her job. Amazing to observe as she created issue after issue, everything in it was seen and approved by her.

Andy stood her ground against Irv.

"Miranda Priestly is Runway and Runway is Miranda. Miranda overseeing Runway is what holds Elias Clarke publishing portfolio together. You simply can't do this to _her,"_

Irv cut her off rudely. "Miss ah …"

"Sachs. Andy Sachs is my name."

"Andy. Well Andy, some advice to you, Miranda Priestly had better be across from me, this Monday morning or you will be also as unemployed as she will be. Now show yourself out and take _that thing_ of hers with you."

Andy bristled, not backing down. "Mr Ravitz, I took law and I am sure that Miranda's contract wouldn't allow you to just do this to her."

Irv Ravitz face spread into a slow smirk. "Miranda's employment contract is up this Monday and without Mr. Clark's signature, she is in a bit of employment limbo. Taking time off, without my written permission, and with her many assistant terminations over the years, her inability to ever bother to attend employee training programs and she _is older now_. Early retirement does have its benefits, she'll receive a very good package offer from us. She could take that time to write her memoirs. Raise her kids. Be a mother to them perhaps since she'll have the free time."

Miranda's fur raised.

Andy had and was defending her loyally. Miranda saw and heard Andy try to.

 _Retirement._

Her retire.

Miranda's tail flicked with building silent seething irritation.

"Now Miss Sachs show yourself out."

 _How dare he_ , Irv had no right to speak to Andrea like that ever, Andrea was hers to speak down to, not his, she was watching them floating behind the glass. Hopping up, Miranda only had one thought. _Think of it like wiggly live sushi._

God she hated sushi.

Brown eyes scanned and fell on _Miranda._ Out of the corner of her mouth, Andy silently mouthed to her, _Miranda. Don't even think about it._

Too late, there goes Irv's priceless Peppermint Angelfish as Miranda scooped it into her mouth with a savage glint.

Irv didn't see. Engrossed on Andy all legs towering over him.

"Mr. Ravitz, Miranda will be there Monday. Eight o'clock." Andy vowed. Not knowing how she'd accomplish that at this moment.

Somehow she would find a way to.

"As long as she is talking to me Monday morning, Miranda might keep Runway." Irv wondered if Miranda would grovel, beg him for it or perhaps finally do what he fantasized, her get on her knees.

He simply smirked at Andy. "Ms. Sachs. I look forward to Miranda on Monday. Goodbye."

Miranda just trotted out with her tail held high with Andrea following behind her.

Out on the sidewalk, Andy knelt down to Miranda's eye level, absolutely livid. "That jackass. He can't just fire you!"

Miranda only remained quiet to Andy's surprise.

She was not, she would not yield to Irv Ravitz. Not ever. First she needed to be able to fill her Prada's again and then she'd deal with him.

Herself.

First she needed Andrea to pay attention. She pawed her.

"Hey?"

Andy's dark brows raised as she ignored Miranda pawing her again. "You have nothing to say for yourself. Miranda. Really?"

Andy pulled at her long hair. "What are we going to do, you cannot be there, on Monday morning as yourself. He's firing you and replacing you with _her_ , that Jacqueline Follett." Wiping her long hair behind her ear letting out a noise of frustration.

Jacqueline Follet would ruin Runway.

Andy didn't care for her in Paris.

That woman was a human reptile.

"Miranda why aren't you saying anything about this? He's taking Runway away from you! Instead you ate his fish. I thought you don't even like seafood?"

Miranda didn't.

Miranda just pawed at Andy's water bottle thermos impatiently, Andy was getting more and more annoyed at a still very quiet Miranda as she simply unscrewed it to open for her.

Setting the thermos down on the sidewalk.

"Aren't you even going to say something for yourself?"

Andy was still met with her closed full mouth. Not saying a word, her grey limpid blue eyes went big and quite sparkling up at Andy.

Leaning her white head down. Miranda expectorated, looking very pleased with herself and up at Andy who grimaced.

Ewww. Was Miranda now having fur balls?

Miranda was able to speak now. "Andrea. Look."

Andy's brown eyes widened as she was looking down at both fish alive in her water bottle thermos.

"I didn't eat his fish. I took his fish." Miranda explained out, quite proud of herself.

"Miranda why did you take…why did you steal Irv's fishes?"

"Andrea keep up, the reason is, and we're giving them as my sorry and token of sincere apology to Brenda Lowell."

"Brenda Lowell?"

Repeating out this name. Andy nodded. " _Okay,_ who's Brenda Lowell, and why are we giving her these fish?"

Miranda looked up to Andy impatiently. "Brenda was my first assistant, I made her find two fish just like these for me. I may have been a slightly bit more demanding than I was to you when I made you get me the Harry Potter book."

Andy swallowed. More demanding then getting her the Harry Potter manuscript? Was that even possible to be?

 _Poor Brenda Lowell._

"Brenda went to a few stores for them."

Andy gave a look to her.

Miranda slunk down a little, her eyes lowered to the sidewalk. "A few were ten stores. I gave them to Irv as a gift. A gift that Irv never thanked me properly for them. They were very hard to find. Quite expensive. I also that day, found myself rashly relieving Brenda of her duties as my assistant."

 _Oh. Miranda fired her._

Andy went about trying to find Brenda Lowell. Expecting maybe a few by that name in the city.

Discovering that this Brenda Lowell was one hard ex assistant of Miranda's to find.

She did not live at the address in the HR file they'd stolen.

Andy felt bad. She —they were criminals. First with stealing HR files for Miranda and now taking rare tropical fish worth a lot of money. What next?

As they walked together, actually Andy carried Miranda in her large suede bag, and tried to ask the mirror for its help in finding Miss. Brenda Lowell, but _it_ wouldn't even work with her.

She was getting annoyed with the magic mirror now, stuffing it back in her bag, then recalling that it responded and answered back only when questions were put to it asked in rhyme.

She'd tried her best. Andy wasn't much of a rhymer though. She could rap far better.

She gave it a shot. Looking into it dubiously. "Brenda Lowell is hard to find. Where can she be, tell me this you magic mirror is she near or far for us to come and see?"

It barely answered her back. It got on with her mother, so much better.

Andy got more and more frustrated with it.

Trying to have a conversation with it was making her clench the gold edges.

Trying this again. "Does she dwell in this city that we're walking in or is she in Poughkeepsie or Hoboken?" Sounding out the Hoboken longer. Met with just more silence. Okay she wasn't a good rhymer. Losing it at the glass mirror she stared into.

Andy rarely lost her temper. Not ever with spills of coffee or at Miranda but this mirror was trying her. "Where the hell in the boroughs can she be?"

Grumbling to herself as Miranda softly chided out. "Andrea don't be crass and swear at it." Peering over Andy's shoulder in her bag, she'd corrected Andy's rhyming grammar as Andy almost dropped the mirror down at what she now saw.

Both gasped, Miranda could see herself in it. Herself, as in her human self.

Realizing in apt gaping horror, she wasn't wearing any clothes and her face, her flawless makeup was off.

It started to glimmer and glitter as Andy clasped it, holding it up to Miranda's face. Staring transfixed into it.

Miranda stared at herself, her frumpy reflection, she was sans makeup and Andrea must think she was so old and so hideous.

"Blood of my Queen, I loyally serve. Brenda Lowell you seek to speak to my new Queen, near she is, she dwells in a pizzeria on . . . ."

"A pizzeria on . . . where?" Andy cut in.

It was a piece of useless crap, Andy concluded, it was really like using Shazam for a song you had stuck in your head from a movie trailer or relying on public Wi-Fi.

It just wouldn't talk again.

Shoving it back into her bag, seeing Miranda shiver, Andy scooped her close to her.

"Come on, let's go home Mir. I'll find this Brenda Lowell myself for you."

"You will?"

"I got you that Harry Potter didn't I?" Andy's eyes twinkled. Still smug about that feat she'd done. She had done it, instead of losing her sanity that afternoon.

* * *

Placing the stolen fish down on the kitchen counter in the clear thermos.

Andy plucked the note left on the fridge up, reading it, her Mom was off to search for a frozen wishing well near Wollman Rink with Caroline and Cassidy. On the note she reminded Andy there was loads of turkey leftovers in the fridge.

Out, trying to find a frozen wishing well with the twins?

Andy glanced out at the snow.

That sounded like a relatively normal outing considering her week with Miranda by her side, hoping Cass and Car wore gloves and scarves.

Andy told Miranda this, as she bent and lifted white paws up in her hand and she looked over for any salt in them caringly. Miranda licked her hands. Especially where Mami had cut her.

Tipping the priceless two fish into a crystal salad bowl that was Andy's Great Aunt Ceil's, filling it up with cold kitchen tap water.

Andy found it.

A paper phone book. She knew she had one somewhere, she never used it before, hoping this Brenda Lowell was listed. Since Brenda Lowell was not on any social media or even on LinkedIn.

Rummaging through the fridge, Andy got a bowl of this, a bottle of that out for herself and what Miranda liked eating as she grabbed up the yellow NY telephone book as Miranda got up on the couch, and began nestling into Andy's lap.

Reaching for the remote.

Settling into Andy, Miranda watched her flick a channel on after uncapping her bottle.

"Andrea do you think me, truly apologizing to Brenda Lowell will help free me from this?"

Andy's dark eyes slid down to hers. Nestled in her lap. Looking so unsure right now. Blue eyes pierced up at her brown.

"I hope so, Miranda."

Miranda really hoped so too. Her paws kneaded into Andrea's lap.

Andy rubbed her ears. "Can you tell me what it is you need to find?" Waiting for Miranda to speak, to tell her what it was.

Miranda stiffened as Andrea stammered on. "What is it that you need? Won't you just tell me? I can more than likely find it for you. Miranda please tell me, what is it you need?"

Just ignored by her.

 _Fine._ Andy decided, she'd just focus her attention on finishing her sandwich and what was on television.

Deciding against the Disney channel lest Miranda take offense to it.

Pushing her furry white head into Andy's slouchy hoodie. Mumbling against its soft folds, not heard by Andrea as she spoke into the cotton of it. "I need? You. What I want is you. But your Emily's."

Miranda sniffled, her eyes grew wet, saying it. Resting her head to near Andrea's heart. Feeling closer to her.

Andy looked down at her. Nuzzled with her face hidden in her old hoodie.

 _If she chewed on her hoodie strings._ Smirking at that thought, Miranda was too well behaved and dignified to chew on Andy's old hoodie strings.

Miranda once again wouldn't tell her anything about how to even try to break this enchantment on her.

Andy wished silently, if only she'd just talk to her, didn't she know yet, how Andy would do anything for her. _Anything._ Instead Miranda being Miranda only gave her the usual silent treatment.

 _Figures._ Why did Miranda not trust in her and just tell her.

Without thinking, Andy reached out and grabbed Miranda's tail before she could retrieve it.

She held the tail in her lap, twisting her long fingers in the tuft of white fur with one hand while she drank her beer with the other.

It took all of Miranda's self-control not to melt into the sofa as Andy played with her tail.

She played with _it_ herself often enough, these last few days.

Miranda had never had a tail before this.

It was hers.

It swished.

She had never noticed one way or another about whether the fluffy appendage was particularly sensitive— but she had proof that it was spectacularly sensitive now that it was in Andy's hands.

It felt so instantly good that she didn't pull it away— but the attention was sending shivers down her spine.

And more than that, after a moment, she flushed, realizing that the strokes of Andy's fingertips against the tip of her tail and running up her spine now were making her heart race— and rapidly race.

Sure enough, Andy was looking intently at the TV, a placid smile on her face. She had no idea. Miranda could barely draw a breath for fear that it might shudder out or be followed by a low moan.

Or a few moans.

Then the worst-case scenario unfurled before her. Miranda started purring.

 _Deeply._

She didn't even notice it was happening at first. She'd been so wrapped up in the feeling of Andy's fingertips on her as they traced shapes into the skin of her tail and sides that she'd lost all sense of self awareness.

Andrea's fingers were caressing her as she almost urged her on.

If only it was her pale skin Andrea was touching. Stroking her.

Rubbing herself more against the soft cotton of Andrea's top that held her scent in her nostrils.

But when the tail stroking came to a halt, Miranda looked up and saw that she'd become the unwanted center of attention.

Big brown eyes were on her. "What?" she asked— and even as she said the word, it was apparent why Andy had all of her attention turned to her because Miranda could hear the purr distorting her own voice.

"Oh God," she said, immediately embarrassed. Wishing she had the ability to clap her hands over her mouth as if she could block the sound somehow.

It took a few seconds of horror and concentration for her to stop.

"Were you . . .?" Andy asked, looking down affectionately at her in her lap.

"Purring," Miranda supplied. Mortified. There was a collective good natured "oh my God" from Andy— and thankfully, Andy's hands stilled and had stopped stroking her tail long enough for Miranda to get her wits back.

"You purr loud?" Andy said. "Since when?"

"It's a new development," Miranda said, curtly.

"Oh." Andy's gentle brown eyes held hers. "So you do like me doing that to you, do you Mira?" Andy's eyes sparkled brightly holding hers.

Teasing her.

Relieved that Miranda had stopped glaring at her like earlier at Mami Wati's shop.

Andy was still digesting that they were enemies, well sort of. She didn't want Miranda to see her like that. _Not ever._ They were, well to Andy they were friends. _Always._

Hoping Miranda knew that.

Despite being from the seed of White and Charming.

Like it? She did like that. Very much so. Miranda went silent, if cats could blush.

"Do you," Andy tried again, smiling a little shyly at the unblinking focused blue. "Miranda do you like that?"

Wanting to say. _God yes_. Miranda muttered out instead a vague disinterested. "I guess."

"You guess?" Andy repeated out dully by this said to her.

"I don't dislike it, Andrea. I was purring. Wasn't I?" Miranda coolly stated. Becoming irritated at her beautiful brunette.

What was Miranda's problem with her now? Andy wondered. Frowning at Miranda in her lap but still continuing in stroking her.

Absentmindedly she'd flopped angrily more into Andy's lap. Feeling herself stroked, her fur was caressed with those lovely fingers running through her soft white hair.

Oh yesss . . . that feels so good. Miranda almost voiced this. Olga's hands never was this good at getting stress out of her.

Miranda's sleek body just shuddered in Andrea's gentle wonderful hands.

Moving with Andrea's strokes.

Miranda went suddenly rigid at what was happening, _feeling it_ through her just from Andrea's touch.

This had never happened to her. Not ever with Stephen or James the twins father. She usually faked it.

Always.

This was not faking it.

Squirming around in Andrea's lap and trying to quickly but failing to get herself away from Andrea.

Embarrassment throbbed through her. What would Andrea think of her?

She really was what others like that security guard said, _the shrew in need of a screw._

Andrea still held her to her. Oblivious to her moments ago pleasure and now her growing humiliation, opening her mouth, Miranda pressed her face to Andrea's bare arm.

She'd make her let her go.

"Hey . . . Oww, Miranda!"

She bit her. Miranda bit her.

Staring at it. Andy's arm throbbed. "What did you do that for?" Andy asked out.

Hissing out coldly with slitted lucid blue eyes on Andy's larger oblivious ones. "Enough. Enough of you petting me. I am not _your little pet_ Andrea." Miranda stiffened, she knew she'd come on Andrea being nestled in her lap.

This was Andrea her last assistant, who was kind and was her friend now. And also was the blood descendent of her mother's torturers' made her purr and oh god she'd also made her orgas. . .

Jumping down to rush right to the bathroom.

Someone was knocking on her door.

Andy got up, holding her bit arm. Rubbing at it. Seeing Miranda's teeth mark in it. Still bewildered at this occurrence, Miranda bit her.

It hurt. Stinging on her skin. Hardly _a love bite,_ Andy mused on this, pained.

Knowing her Mom had a spare key, always. So who was it knocking on her door now?

Getting it. Letting out a surprised. _"Hi."_ to who was standing there in her apartment doorway.

Bill from security at Elias Clarke was here for that date she'd forgotten she'd even agreed to.

Author's Note:) Thanks to all reviewers and a big thank you to Krisi, for making me return to this with your encouraging words. Hope you liked this chapter. I promise there will be more . . .


End file.
